Skipping on Broken Glass
by surveycorpsjean
Summary: A funny fic about the signers hanging out and having fun . AkizaxYusei and some other couples. My summary really doesn't describe it at all, so please read c: Not a waste of time i promise. R&R and remember, i love you. /updated
1. Chapter 1

Akiza sat in her room staring out the window. She has been living with Bruno, Yusei, Jack, and Crow ever since that day...

**Flashback **

Akiza was reading a newspaper in her house. She lived with her parents and was glad that they were all good on terms now. Suddenly the phone rang.

She began talking to the man, when suddenly Akiza gasped and dropped the phone. Her hands began shaking. Objects were falling off shelves like an earthquake.

**At yusei's house (yes they have a house now lol)**

Yusei was working on his runner, when the phone rang. He grabbed his cell and answered "Yusei speaking,"

"Hey Yusei. It's Trudge."  
"Hey Trudge what's up?"  
"I need you to check on Akiza,"  
"Um..okay? Can i ask why?"  
"No. That's classified. Just go check on her please,"  
"Okay I will. "  
"Thanks , bye" Yusei closed his cell.

"Who was that?" Bruno asked not looking up from the computer.

"Trudge..he wants me to check on Akiza.."

"Oh okay. The D- weel is up and running, so go ahead and take it." 

Yusei grabbed his helmet and hopped on his bike, zipping over to Akizas house.

Yusei knocked on the door, to find it open. He slowly opened the door to see Akiza's house with broken glass everywhere. He carefully stepped around calling her name.  
"Akiza? Akiza are you in here?" He heard a whimper, and turned around to see Akiza huddled in the corner with her head in her hands. Yusei quickly knelt down next to her. "Akiza what's wrong?"

Akiza quietly said, "My parents...are dead."

"Akiza..." Yusei lead off..."I'm so sorry,"

Akiza nodded and for the first time made eye contact with him. Yusei then wrapped his arms around her, and for the first time, Akiza cried. Sobbing into his shoulder.

In-between sobs, Akiza choked out, "I'm..going to be all alone again.."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us. We have a guest bedroom that you could stay in..,"  
Akiza pulled away and, with red puffy eyes, asked "Really? You would do that for me?"  
"Of course, grab some stuff for tonight, and we'll come for the rest of your things tomorrow,"  
Akiza smiled and gave him a hug before skipping over broken glass to her room.

**End of flashback.**

Akiza smiled to herself. She had really come out of her shell, the more she got used to being around the four boys. She cooked breakfast every morning and _tried_ to keep the house clean. But with four boys, it's not exactly easy. She was surprised how the boys even stayed fed before she came along. None of them knew how to cook anything but cereal and spaghetti-os. . Half the time they caught the can on fire though. She heard crow yell from the living room, "AKIZA! Are you cooking or are we going out?"  
"Out! I'll pay for pizza." I bet your thinking "pay? with what money? She's still in school," Well. Let's just say her dad being the senator, leaves a lot of money.

**Next week**

Akiza walked through the door and threw her red backpack down on a chair. She ran and jumped on the couch stretching her limbs. Yusei was sitting at the counter, reviewing engine plans, when he heard her entrance.

"How was school,"

"Lame,"

"Well you should be-"

"Yeahyeah i know i should be lucky that i have school cuz you never got that kind of engimacation but by some miraculous reason you are 3 billion times smarter than me,"

"I am not smarter than-" He stopped at her glare. "..my dad was a scientist gosh.." He muttered.

"See! I have a D in mechanics!"  
Crow walked through the door.  
"Did i just hear that you got a D?"  
Jack followed suit, " You BETTER not have a D!"

Akiza sighed, "It's like having 4 dads..."

Bruno interrupted, " mechanics isn't hard!"

"Says the super genius!" She fought back.

"Why did you even take mechanics..." Jack sat down with a cup of coffee.

"well...you guys know about bikes and such, and well..i felt like I needed to know it..." her face flushed red as she sat up from the couch.

"I could tutor you if you want..." yusei replied taking off his gloves to wash his hands.

"really? that sounds awesome!" Akiza said.  
Crow leaned over to jack and whispered, "I bet you 10 bucks that Akiza planned that,"

"I heard that!" Akiza called. " I'm going to my room for homework. See you girls later, " She grabbed her backpack and walked to her room.

"How are the plans going?" Crow asked the concentrating signer. All crow got back was a grunt.  
"It's like talking to a brick wall,How come akiza can get words out of him?"  
"Because he liiiiiiiiiikes herrrrr," Bruno teased.

That seemed to wake up the brick wall, "I do not!"

"Ohh denial," Jack laughed.

"Oh and you dont like Mina," Yusei teased back.

Jacks ears burned red, "NOOO! YOU LIARRR!"

"Pfft and you say im in denial," Yusei laughed returning to work.

-in Akiza's room-

Blackrosedragon has logged on _signer chatroom _

_"I wonder what this is," _Akiza thought.

ShootingStar- Did you work out the kinks?

beachborn- No sorry. This one is hard to work out.

Blackrosedragon-...hi?

Shootingstar- Bruno! i thought u closed out this chatroom.

beachborn- ...i did.

Blackrosedragon- ...Yusei? Bruno?

Shootingstar- hi akiza

beachborn-oohh

Birdmobile- HeYyyyy you guys had a party without meeeeeeee

JackATLAS has logged on

jackATLAS- Akiza. Arn't you supost to be studdyinggg

Blackrosedragon- pfft. no.

Shootingstar- Me and bruno made this chatroom so we could work..

Birdmobile- well kiss that idea goodbye

beachborn- *blows kiss* bye idea :/

Blackrosedragon- Did you really just do that

Shootingstar- he did. im sitting right next to him

JackATLAS- you guys are pathetic.

BirdMobile- your so full of yourself

JackAtlas- WHY YOU LITTLE_

Blackrosedragon- language jack! This site doesnt allow cuzwords

Birdmobile- he said it out loud too

Blackrosedragon- *Smacks forehead*

Jackatlas-..soo..wassup

Blackrosedragon- OMGGG :D :D :D :D

Shootingstar- what?

Blackrosedragon- A kid in my science class juz asked me out! :D

Jackatlas- Who?

Birdmobile-whoO?

beachborn- who?

shootingstar- grrrrrrrrrrr : (

Jackatlas- lol

Shootingstar- did i say that? i mean "who?"

Blackrosedragon- his name is bob

Shootingstar- *snort*

beachborn- be nice yusei.

Shootingstar- who names their Japanese kid bob?

Blackrosedragon- well it OBVIOUSLY stands for shiskabob! Thats japaneese! ..right?

Birdmobile- wanna meet this boi.

beachboy- yeeeah have ur date heree

*laughing comes form akizas room*

Blackrosedragon- HAHAHAHAHAHHA AS IF HAHAHAHAHAHAH im not that stupid.

shootingstar- he comes here or you cant go

Blackrosedragon- who are u to control me?

JackATLAS- im with him on this one.

Birdmobile- me 2.

Blackrosedragon- UGH fine. But if embarass me...

shootingstar- dont worry. we will.

Blackrosedragon- UGHHHH

*blackrosedragon has logged off*

Shootingstar- hehehe

Birdmoblie- when r u goin to tell her

Shootingstar- ..i dunno

JackALTAS- ur gonna lose her soon

beachborn- yeah play your cards wrong, and this will be the one thing that dueling cant fix

shootingstar- so nice 2 kno u have faith in me

*shooting star has logged off*

JackATLAS and beachborn and birdmoblie have logged off*


	2. Chapter 2

Akiza woke up early- today was Saturday. She loved Saturdays cuz she got to hang out with her boys.  
She walked into the kitchen, still in her black tank top and pink hello kitty pjs, and began making breakfast. As predicted, when she started making pancakes, crow came running down the stairs; drooling. "Mornin!" Akiza chirped.

"Mhm yeah can we get to the pancakes now?" He plopped onto the bar stool. He was still in his transformer pajamas. Crow drooled over the chocolate chips she was sprinkling into the batter.

"Sorry crow. You woke up a little early this morning. They won't be done for another 10 minutes.."  
Sighing, crow moved to the couch and turned on the tv. "Keep it down low, they're still sleeping,"

Crow nodded and turned on SpongeBob. A few minutes later, Bruno came walking down the stairs, with major bed-head. He somehow managed to get dressed this morning. "What did i tell you about all-nighters?" Akiza scolded.  
Stumbling over to the kitchen bar, he mumbled "That they're bad..."  
Akiza tsked and flipped the waffles. She had to make ALOT of food if she was going to feed 4 growing teens- including herself.

Next to come down the stairs was Jack, who was wearing a tank and sweats, obviously too lazy to get dressed.

"Hello sleeping beauty," Akiza laughed. Jack had big bags under his eyes probably from getting not enough sleep. Akiza knows how late Jack goes to bed.

"Not in the mood izinski..." He stumbled over to the bar. Akiza slid a cup of coffee over to him, knowing he doesn't officially wake up until he gets it.

Finally, the famous signer came down the stairs; the only one actually dressed. He laughed as he saw Bruno asleep at the bar, crow laying halfway on the couch, and jack struggling to drink his coffee right. "What happened?"  
"You slept in late," Akiza laughed, "Probably 'cause u were the only one who bothered to get dressed,"

Yusei took a seat at the bar. "Kay breakfast is ready," Akiza piled pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon onto four plates. Crow practically flew to his barstool. Bruno woke up from jack dumping a cup of cold water on his head. Bruno screamed," Im up im up!"

Akiza made a plate for herself and began eating on the other side of the four boys. She knew better than to talk at breakfast. All she would get was a nod of their head of a mouthful of food being spat at her to talk.

As they finished, Akiza grabbed the plates, and began talking, "So what are the plans today?"  
"Updating the runners," Yusei and Bruno said, as they walked into the garage.

"I have a new book to read!" Jack went to his room.

"What about you crow?" Akiza asked, finishing the dishes.

"I got a new video game, wanna play?" he answered, moving to the couch.

"Sure, what game?"

"Mario kart!" He laughed as he plopped the game in.

*hours later*

Yusei walked out of the garage after realizing how starving he was. He walked into the living room to find Akiza and Crow playing Mario kart. Except, they were both upside down on the couch, so that their feet were sticking straight up, and their heads were nearly touching the floor.  
Yusei swallowed the urge to laugh as he watched them.

Akiza kept running into every other player, and crow kept going off a cliff as his character screamed bloody murderer.

"..what..are..you doing?" Yusei spoke.

Akiza slid off the couch so she was laying on the floor, "So..boredddddd,"  
Crow sat up, "So...hungrryyyyy,"

Akiza hopped up off the floor, "I have an idea!"  
"Uh oh.." Yusei leaned against the wall; crossing his arms.

"Nono, this is good. How about I pack a lunch, and we all go to the park? Its so close that we could walk!"

"Hmm...that sounds like fun," Yusei replied.

"As long as it involves food, I'm in!" Crow laughed.

They gathered up Jack and Bruno, while Akiza packed sandwiches, chips, cookies, and a pie for later.  
The 5 teens set out for the park around the corner. It had lots of pathways, trees, and a lake in the middle.  
They walked side-by-side, chatting to one another; looking for a spot to sit down. Humming, Akiza looked left and right, until she gasped and ran over to a giant oak tree. She sat down under it and laid a blanket to sit on. The four boys followed suit.  
Opening the basket, Yusei asked, "Why did you bring so much food?"

Suddenly, a pinecone flew and hit jack in the back of the head. " HEY! WHO IN THEI RIGHT MIND-" Jack screamed, turning around. He stopped when he saw Mina, tossing a pinecone up and down, with the laughing twins on her left and right.

"Mina!" Akiza ran to greet her friend. She swallowed her in a hug, "So happy you could come!"  
"JAAACK! YUSSSEI" The twins screamed, attacking the two friends.

"Ahhh!" They fell over and the twins sat on them.

"Alright guys, lay off. Time to eat," Akiza opened up the basket and handed out sandwiches. They all talked about what's been going on, and thanks to Yusei's tutoring, Akiza now has a B. When they finished, Mina handed the very board crow a Frisbee. Smiling like a freak, crow grabbed the twins and Bruno, then started playing Frisbee with them. Jack continued talking to Mina, and Yusei was just sitting quietly against the tree.

Smirking, Akiza climbed up the giant oak tree. She sat on a branch and hooked her legs around it. She grabbed it with her hands and swung upside down, so she was hanging by her legs.

"Boo!" She whispered as she became upside down, and nose to nose with the resting Yusei.

"woah!" He hollered as he stood up.

Laughing, Akiza was still upside down patted the spot next to her, "Come on!"

Mumbling, Yusei easily climbed up the tree and sat next to her. He grabbed the branch and swung upside down. "What's with you and being upside down today?"

Akiza laughed. Yusei's hair was sticking completely straight up, and he looked very much like crow. His forehead was exposed, and his face was turning red from the blood. She could only imagine how she looked. "I like being upside down," She stated, "I know it's weird, but I think it's fun. It gives everything a new perspective,"  
"How odd," Yusei stated, watching Crow toss the Frisbee to Luna, who would toss it back to crow. A frustrated leo would then chase crow for the Frisbee. Bruno would then chase leo to get him to stop.

Akiza sat up, and Yusei followed. "Woahh...so dizzy," Akiza could feel herself spinning. "Oof,"

She fell off the branch and onto the ground. "Ow.." She queitly said as the others laughed.  
Yusei easily hopped off the branch and sat next to her, "You okay?"

"Haha yeah," She rubbed her head, she had hit it on her way down.

"Let me see that," he felt a slight bump on her head, "ow."

"ow"? is that all you have to say?" She laughed.

After a while of conversing and Frisbee, Akiza could tell people were getting board with their park day.

_Hmm.. i have an idea _Akiza thought. She reached into the basket and pulled out a football. "YO GUYS!" Akiza called.

Everyone turned to her as she held up the football, "Who wants to play?"

A few minnutes later, the teams were picked out. One team had Jack, Akiza, crow, and bruno. The other had Yusei, Mina, and jack and luna.

Then the game began. The ball was tossed to Akiza, and she made a run for it, she then tossed it to Bruno who kept running. Akiza felt herself being taken down. "Hey!" She called, to realize it was a smirking Yusei who had tackled her to the ground.

"Last time i checked, this was tackle football," He said not showing any signs of getting up soon.

"Let me up!" Akiza squirmed. She looked around his arm , blushing, to see poor Bruno being taken down Jack.  
"ow..." She called as Yusei got up.

The game continued, and the score ended up being a tie.

"Our team TOTTALY won," Akiza replied, as they walked home from the long day.

"Are you kidding? We were so awesome." jack bragged.

"Yeah right! We woulda won if Yusei hadn't tackled Akiza to the ground 500 times," crow glared at Yusei.

Yusei just shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked.

"You got the biggest kick out of that, didn't you?" Akiza glared.

"Yup." Yusei began running ahead.

"You better get your signer but back here right now so i can kick it all the way to next week!" Akiza shoved the basket into Crow and began chasing Yusei.

"Not a chance!" Yusei laughed.

Jack and crow just sighed as he saw the two running all the way home, just as the sun was setting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! um it's the author. If i don't get some reviews..I'm gonna stop this story. So tell me what you're thinking! :)**

Akiza sat in her room on her chair, while her friends Mina, Carly, and Kinuko were doing her hair, makeup, and picking out her clothes.

She sighed as Kinuko brought out eyeliner.

"You know i dont like that Kinu," Akiza reached for the eyeliner. Kinuko pulled away and hopped up and down.

"Noo way! We are making you look beautiful for this weather you like it or not!" Kinu had layered bright blonde hair with black peak-a-boos. It had a blue streak in the layered bangs. She stood tall, almost as tall as Jack. She wore boots and skinny jeans a lot. Usually with a tank top, or some kind of tee-shirt with a snarky saying on it.

Mina held up a pair of true religion jeans that had pink stitching. Carly was holding three different shirts and waiting for Akiza's reaction.

"I can get ready myse-"

"PICK!" Carly screamed

"Okay! Okay! umm..the white one!"  
Carly threw down the other two shirts and tossed a white shirt with swirls and curved lines on the right corner that had a small studded peace sign in the middle. The shirt had flared sleeves that ended at the elbow, and on the back was a giant studded peace sign with wings.

"Go!" Mina pushed Akiza into her walk in closet and closed the door.

"I don't know why you're doing this..." Akiza's muffled voice came through the door.

Kinu sat at the vanity applying makeup on her wrist, deciding which will be best for Akiza.

"Hon, we're doing this for you. We want you to look so awesome that even YUSEI will say something!"

Akiza walked out the door, "That's a little farfetched," Akiza sat down at the vanity, and closed her eyes.

She felt Kinu applying eyeliner, and Mina curling her hair.

"Do you want the clip in?" Mina asked quietly.

"I don't need it anymore. I just keep it there 'cause I'm used to it," Akiza winced as Kinu applied eye shadow.

"Alright.." Mina said. Akiza felt the clip leaving and her long bangs fell forward.

"Daaang girrl!" Kinu laughed, "You need a haircut!" Kinu pulled Akiza's bangs back, and handed them to Carly, who was helping Mina.

"Wah la!" Carly said.

"You can open your eyes now!" Mina said, spinning her towards the mirror.

"Wow..." Akiza said. She had light pink makeup on , and a little bit of blush keeping her from looking pale. She had shimmery lip-gloss on and her hair was curled perfectly.

"All ready!" Carly smiled. "Picture time! Say cheese!" Carly took a picture of the four of them.

"Send me that!" Kinu ordered.

They walked down the stairs to see the four boys. Two were watching Tv, and the other two were talking over the counter about runner plans.

"ACHEM!" Kinu coughed. The boys looked up and went. "O.O"

"You look..." Crow started

"Awesome," Yusei said smiling.

"Well, i better get going! Im going to meet him at the little Mexican Resturant down the street. Thanks for all the help !" Akiza waved as she headed to the door.

"Do you need a ride?" Yusei asked.

"I can walk!" She laughed,

"Be back by 10." Jack started

"9," crow corrected.

"8:30 would really be best..." Bruno argued.

"I'll be back by 8. Promise!" She smiled.

"Be safe baby!" Kinu gave her a hug.

"Have fun!" Carly called.

"Call me if you run into trouble!" Mina closed the door and watched Akiza walk away.

*at the Mexican restaurant*

_He's 30 minutes late... _Akiza thought as she looked at her watch. _I thought we decided on 6? _

She drummed her fingers on the table lightly.

"Would you like to order seniorita ?" The waiter asked.

"No thanks ," _He'll be here... _she told herself _He promised.._

Soon another 30 minutes passed. She finally subsided to ordering chips to pass her hunger.

_I was so stupid. To sink this low to go on a date with someone I don't know. .._

_Well, i thought i knew him. We hung out at lunch all the time, and we have most of our classes together..._

Akiza watched as an elderly couple left the restaurant. She sighed and looked at her watch.

_7:30? He's not coming... _She sighed and slumped down About 10 minutes later She left a 10 dollar bill at the table to pay for her water and chips. She got up from the table and looked back at the staff. They gave her a solemn look as if to say _sorry kid. _ She sighed and opened the door. The bells gave a slight chime as she walked out. It was below freezing outside. She only had a sweatshirt on. The second she walked out the door, she was met with the freezing rain.  
She jumped from the shock. She turned her head to see the Mexican restaurant lights go off; and the lights switched from OPEN to sorry we're CLOSED.  
She sighed once more. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She searched in place of somewhere to avoid the rain.  
She spotted a small cover on the mouth of an alleyway. She sat down and hugged herself. She blew into her hands in hope of warming them. Her pale; shaking hands reached for her cell phone; to find it not there. Panicking, she looked for money for a pay phone...only to have none. She counted on her date paying for dinner, and for a ride home...

She felt tears pricking at her eyes. She felt a cold tear run down her cheek and down her chin. She would just have to wait until the storm passed...

*At the house*

"Where is she!" Yusei paced back and forth in the living room.

Kinu, Carly, and Mina went home an hour ago. An hour ago was when Akiza should have been home.

"Calm down, she's probably just having fun," Bruno typed into a computer.

"An hour late is ridiculous.." Jack sat, flipping through T.V. channels.

"Would if something happened?" Crow grabbed yusei by the shirt " Would if she's been robed! Hurt! RAPED?" Crow shook Yusei back and forth.

"Calm down! I'll go find her." Yusei said, grabbing a coat.

"BUT WOULD IF-" Suddenly crow fell to the floor. Behind him stood jack with a frying pan.

"Hurry yusei. He's not going to stay out for long.." Jack said, poking crows uncurious body with his foot.

Shaking his head, yusei walked out the door.

Yusei rode his duel runner up and down streets looking left and right. _Where did she say she would be..._ He pondered, _The Mexican restaurant! _ He said, turning his runner around. The wheels slid on the slick ground.

Yusei pulled up to see Akiza sitting in the dark alleyway, the only light shining on her was from the moon. Yusei hopped off his runner, grabbed an umbrella, and ran over to her.

"Akiza! Akiza are you okay!" He said, taking off his coat. He wrapped it around her shoulders and helped her stand up. Akiza shook her head yes, and walked over to Yusei's runner.

Yusei took a look at her abnormally pale hands that were shaking. He closed the umbrella, and sat her on his lap. She could barely hold on to her arms, let alone a speeding runner. He reached around her and grabbed the controls, speeding off to the house.

Yusei kicked open the door, and practically cared Akiza into the house. She was shivering uncontrollably and looked paler than white. The three boys turned their attention to the now kicked open door, and then to the extremely pissed off Yusei. Jack went over and closed the door. Bruno ran upstairs to get some blankets. Yusei sat her down on the couch. Crow sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her hoping to warm her up.  
The only noise heard was Akiza's chattering teeth.

Bruno ran downstairs with a handful of blankets asking, "What happened?"

"She got stood up," Yusei said through clenched teeth.  
Bruno only nodded and tossed Yusei a blanket. He then wrapped the remaining around Akiza after crow let go.

"So he didn't show up! The little coward..." Jack slammed his fist against the wall, " He won't know what's coming!" He laughed menacingly.

"Just calm down, yelling isn't going to solve anything," Bruno said, looking down at Akiza, who seriously looked like she was going to pass out from the cold.

"Call the girls," Crow told Yusei.

Nodding, Yusei reached for his phone. He dialed Kinu's number

"No!" The signers heard Akiza talk for the first time since she got there. "No..they don't need to know tonight..Its late.." She sneezed.

Yusei closed his phone and went for the medicine cabinet. "Great! Now you caught a cold," He said shaking his head.

Crow got up and went to the kitchen. He started making what looked like hot chocolate.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes.." Jack said to Akiza. "Go take shower or something,"

"You too Yusei," Bruno called.

Akiza nodded and stood up. She headed to the nearest bathroom and turned the shower on high. Akiza was too cold to walk upstairs to her bathroom. She stripped from her wet clothes and let the water run on her.

Yusei came down stairs in dry sweats and a tee-shirt. He turned his attention to the bathroom that had steam seeping around the door.

"She's STILL in there?" He asked.

"Yeah, shes gonna look like a prune when shes done..." Jack flipped through the T.V. channels.  
They all heard the water turn off. A few minnutes later, Akiza emerged from the bathroom in a pink fluffy robe and was running a towel through her hair.

"Hey," Crow called, "You just about used up as much hot water to fill about five hundred bathtubs,"

"Hahaha so funny.." Akiza said sarcastically heading up the stairs.

About ten minutes later a frustrated Akiza came down the stairs. She was in a baggy, large tee-shirt and had black pj pants on. They had elastic at the knee and were all bunched up there. Her left hip had hello kitty on it, and the stitching matched the shirt. You could only see the cat when she lifted her arms, because the shirt was so long.

The four boys began laughing. Normally they wouldn't laugh when the tension was so thick a few minutes ago, and it would still be that way, if it wasn't for the giant green brush stuck in her wet tangled hair.

"not. funny. " she demanded.

"Did you rinse off with cold water?" Bruno asked.

"..noo" she said "why?"

" cuz its unhealthy for your hair, as seen in exhibit A." He said pointing to her hair.

Yusei laughed and patted his leg. He was sitting on the couch. Akiza stumbled over the couch and sat criss cross on the floor by his legs. Yusei began massaging the brush out of her hair. Akiza reached for the remote and changed the channel to _Wipeout_. Crow laughed, "hahah i LOVE this show,"

"It's pathetic, i could totally beat all these people," Jack bragged.

"You kidding. Those obstacles are bizarre!" Akiza pointed to the man failing to hop over a moving obstacle, and laughed.

"Nahh man. Jack would just use his freekishly long legs to hop over everything," Bruno hopped down in the chair next to Crow.

"Haaha or call out Red Dragon Archfeind!" Crow laughed.

"I would kick ALL of your butts! Im way stronger than you wusses," Jack threw his arms up in frustration.

By some miracle, Yusei had gotten the brush out of her mane, and was brushing out her long hair, obviously caught up in his own thoughts. Akiza smiled, noticing this, and turned to watch the T.V.

"Wouldn't it be fun if we all went on that show?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah! And i would have a chance to kick Jacks BUTT!" Crow said, hopping up into a fighting stance.

"You wish!" Jack stood up.

"Sit down guys," Bruno said sighing, "we all know that i would kick both your butts."

Thus the 3 began arguing, drowning out the sound of the T.V.

Yusei was still combing through her hair, even though it was knot- free now. Akiza stood up; shaking Yusei from his thoughts.

"s-sorry!" he said stuttering.

Akiza laughed and sat down on the couch dangerously close to him.

"Thanks for coming for me.." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

Shocked, he answered, "..your welcome..." he wrapped an arm around her. A few minutes later, the fight subsided, and they were all watching the T.V. again. "Can i ask you a question.." Yusei whispered over the signer's laughing.

"Shoot," She mumbled, resting her eyes.

"Why did you go on that date tonight,"

Akiza's eyes shot open. She felt his uneasy gaze on him.

"Well...I thought that..maybe i was too tight. Maybe i didnt let people in...so when i got asked out by him..i just jumped at the idea, because i dont..ya'know..get asked out alot.." she trailed off. "I guess it was just a mean joke.." she closed her eyes.

"You'll always have us though..." He said looking at Bruno, Jack, and Crow who were yelling at the T.V. like it as a football game.

"I know." she said smiling and looked up at him. He gave her a rare grin. Akiza laughed and looked down at her feet.

"Whats so funny?" Yusei asked.

"It's just that... him standing me up..is going to piss off alot of people. Alot of very very strong people."

"Like Kinu and Carly?"

"And Jack!" Akiza laughed looking at the tall giant.

"Maybe we should give him...a taste of his own medicine?" Yusei said stroking his chin with is free hand.

"Like what?"

Yusei smiled.

Bob was hanging upside down by his feet screaming that he was sorry. Holding him, was Jack and Kinu. Carly was taking pictures. Crow was throwing feathers at him and spraying him with cream. Yusei was cutting his long, favored hair with scissors, and Mina was picking up any change that fell out of his pockets. Bruno was standing under him; tickling him to death.  
Lastly Akiza stood hands on her hips, demanding him to call himself names.

"Call yourself a weenie."

A scream/laugh came out of him, "IM A WEENIE! A BIG FAT STUPID WEENIE! Oh gosh make it stop! HHAhahaha ! My hairrr!" he screamed and spit out a feather that crow hat put it his mouth.

"Say your sorry,"

"I am sooo sosoosoososo SO SORRY!" he screamed.

"Alright guys, let him go," Akiza ordered.

Kinu and Jack let him go. The wimp; covered in his own hair, feathers, cream, and blue faced, ran for his life squeeling like a pig.

Everyone high-five'd each other laughing.

"Nice plan yusei!" Crow high fived him.

"Thanks," He replied, twirling a pair of scissors around his finger.

Akiza gave him a hug, "Thanks," she mumbled into his shoulder.

**Reveiw! Tell me if you liked it and if i should continue! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!  
:D :D :D :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday afternoon**

Akiza threw her backpack on the nearest chair and plopped down on the couch. She took a giant sigh of relief- this was a four day weekend. She suddenly realized it was oddly quiet in the house. She jumped up and took a quick look around. She saw the kitchen, the dining table, the living room couch, the big tv, the reclining chair, the coffee table...and no people. She took a breath to call out for them when,

"They went to pick up pizza," A voice came from the doorway. She jumped and put a hand to her heart,

"You scared me!" She took a breath.

"Haha sorry.." Yusei rubbed the back of his head. "How was school?"

"Boring as always. I have a four day weekend though!" She said; clapping her hands together. "What have you been up to?"

"I am still working on the runner... I'm starting to get really frustrated," Yusei sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Well," Akiza paused and walked over to where Yusei was sitting, "Maybe we should play a game? You know, to get your mind off of stuff.."

"A game?" Yusei asked, in an amused tone.

"Yes a _game,"_

"What do you want to play,"

"Hmm...I don't know.." Akiza sat down.

"And we are back were we started..." Yusei laughed.

"Okay okay, i got one. How about 20 questions?" Akiza crossed her legs, "You go first,"

Yusei sat for a minute, thinking, then he nodded motioning Akiza to ask the first question.

"Okay. Is it alive?"

Yusei laughed, "Of course,"

Akiza nodded, "Is it large?"

"In my opinion; no,"

"Can you eat it?"

Yusei laughed again, "No!"

"Okay okay! Does it have spots?"

"No,"

"Is it intelligent?"

"Very,"

Akiza sat and thought for a moment, "Does it eat meat?"

"..yes," Yusei was hesitant on that one.

"Umm...does it have big ears?"

"Nope,"

"Oh..um...does it have long hair?"

"Mhmmm..." Yusei propped his feet up on the table. "Your never gonna guess it..."

(AN: anybody know yet? ;) )

"watch me!" Akiza leaned back on the couch, "Is it warm blooded?"

"Yes"

"Um..is it an animal?"

"No!" Yusei sounded appalled.

"Ohh! So it's a person! I see..." Akiza stroked her chin, " Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl," Yusei smirked.

Akiza's eyes widened. _He was describing a girl! Who was she? _Her eyes narrowed and snarled out, "Does she have blonde hair?"

"No."

_No blonde hair? _

"Does she have _blue _hair?"

"Uh. no." He crossed his arms.

_No blue hair? What? This is getting difficult._

"Do i even know this girl?"

"Yes."

"You're not making this easy,"

Yusei laughed, " I know,"

"..does she have glasses,"

"Nope,"

_No glasses? Seriously?_

Akiza sat and hesitated before whispering, "Is she beautiful?"

Yusei smiled, "More than any other girl,"

Akiza's heart dropped. It couldn't be her.

"Kinu?"

"Eeew of course not!" Yusei laughed. "And i already said no blonde hair,"

"Oooh..." Akiza looked at her feet. "Then I don't know this girl,"

"Ooh come on. Here I'll give you a hint..." Yusei took his feet off the table. He grabbed a rose off the table and held it between his fingers. "She has red hair..." He tucked the rose behind her ear.

Akiza's eyes widened larger than saucers.

"M-m-m-me?" She stuttered. Blushing bright red.

"You got it right, and It only took 17 questions," Yusei laughed to himself then became serious. " Now I have a question for you,"

"w-w-what?" She said looking at her feet.

"Will you go out with me?"

Once again her eyes widened and her face flushed super red. She turned and looked him in the eye. Smiling, she said "Of course,"

"Good. Then be ready by 7," Yusei got up, opened the door to the garage, and left without another word.

-pagebreak-

_"" _ Akiza held the phone away from her ear as three screams erupted from her pink fluffy landline phone. 

_" _No way! HE asked you out?" Kinu screamed.

"Yes!" Akiza sat on her stomach, talking on a four way phone call.

"That is so exciting!" Akiza heard Mina say sweetly.

"I knew he was gonna ask you out! I just knew it..." Carly trailed off.

"Girl. Grab your coat, 'cause I'm bringing you and the girls to my house to get ready for this thing." Kinu squealed.

"I'll bring makeup," Mina said

"I'll bring the camera," Carly demanded.

"I can get ready myself this time. Thanks, but no thanks." Akiza sighed.

"Aww but you NEED our girly advice," Kinu wined

"Yeah, but Its probably nowhere fancy. Yusei said it was just gonna be a movie," Akiza began painting her nails mauve.

"Awww okay..." Carly mumbled

"Are you going to be okay?" Mina asked.

"Yes. I know i'm with Yusei and he's not gonna do anything that's gonna make me uncomfortable,"

"You have alot of trust in him.. Are you sure that's safe?" Carly asked.

"I've known Yusei for a long time. He wouldn't dare stand Akiza up. If he did, he would be in hella lot of trouble..."

"Haha very funny, " Akiza walked to her closet, "Guys its 6:30. I gotta get dressed,"

"Oh okay, Good luck girlie!" Kinu said, before hanging up.

" Call me and tell me how it went, " Minas smile could be heard through the phone.

"Send me some pictures!" Carly said.

"WAIT carly!" Akiza bellowed.

"What?"

"I dont want this in the paper yet..."

"Oh of course! Im not that mean..." Carly said

"Thanks,"

"Have fun!" Click.

*later*

Akiza sighed. Finally done getting ready! She had decided on grey skinny jeans, a red DC shirt, and a black jacket. She wore black Ethies with rainbow stitching. Her belt had studded roses on it. Finally she felt like herself. That preppy outfit that the 3 girls made her wear a couple weeks ago was horrifying.

Akiza went down the stairs two at a time to see Yusei talking to Crow and Bruno. Jack was reading a newspaper.

"Hey," Yusei said, leaving his conversation. She watched his eyes quickly scan her up and down, but only a true friend would be able to see it. "You look awesome,"

"Thanks," She said, tucking her cell in her back pocket. She saw that he wore black jeans with his normal boots. He had a black shirt with the symbol that's on his normal shirt, but the symbol was orange. He had a brown jacket on, and a belt. "You look great too,"

"You kids be safe," Crow said, pushing both of them towards the towards the door.

"Have fun!" Bruno slammed the door and they heard the lock turn.

Akiza laughed at their silliness and walked down the front steps. "So what movie are we seeing?"

"Well, I thought we could go see Red. Or there was that train move, unstoppable." Yusei suggested, handing Akiza a helmet.

"Hmm..I've wanted to see those. But I _really_ want to see the new Harry Potter movie," Akiza plopped on the helmet and straddled the bike. She wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Sounds good," Yusei said, before taking off.

**After the movie**

"Wow that was really good!" Akiza said, throwing away her trash.

"I know right. I'd been waiting for this one to come out," Yusei held the theater door open for Akiza.

"Haha i know," Akiza put her hands in her pockets.

"Hey, we still got a little bit. Wanna go to Yogurtland?" Yusei asked.

"Ooh yum! I love yogurt!" Akiza gave a little skip. "Where's the nearest one?"

Yusei pointed to a sighn a couple stores down.

Akiza gave a retarded "oh.."

Yusei laughed and took her hand.

***After Yogurt***

"So you like vanilla?" Yusei asked, hands in his pockets as they walked to the runner.

"I love vanilla yogurt! And eggnog yogurt..."

"Thats what that was?" Yusei laughed.

"Well i didn't know you were a mint person.."

"Yeah I like the flavor..always have.."

"Interesting..." Akiza said. Soon they reached the runner.

"Thanks alot for everything.." Akiza said, getting on the bike.

"Haha no it was my treat," He smiled, putting on his helmet.

Akiza smiled and threw her arms around Yusei. Then he took off

**AT THE HOUSE , GOSH.**

Yusei pulled his key out of his pocked and reached for the lock, when the door flew open.

The two were flooded with questions like "How was it?" "What did you see?" "did you kiss?"

Obliviously Kinu, Carly, and Mina went over to their house.

"Woahwoahwoah," Yusei said. "When did you guys get here?"

"About an hour after you guys left," Jack said, rubbing his temples.

"Oh come on. You LOVE having us over!" Kinu leaned on Crow's shoulder. Crow grunted in frustration that Kinu was a little taller than him.

"Plus we wanted to be here when you got back!" Mina hung dangerously close to Jack's side. Jack scooted away in responce.

"Ooh okay..we'll..how about you guys come over tomorrow?" Akiza said, trying not to be rude.

"Sorry. She's a little tired," Yusei said, steadying the half-asleep Akiza.

"Ooh im sorry. We'll leave." Carly said, gathering her purse.

"See ya tomorrow!" Mina called. "Kinu you coming?"

"Yeah, just lemmie walk Akiza to bed. She's so tired she'll probably fall asleep getting dressed..."

"Alright, we'll meet you in the car," Carly said, walking out the door with Mina. The four boys said goodbye and Kinu helped Akiza up the stairs.

Once they were out of earshot, Crow spoke up.

"Akiza seems tired.." Crow smirked.

"Yeah and?" Yusei grabbed himself a glass of water.

"Yeah and is there a reason she's so tired?" Jack crossed his arms and smirked.

Yusei choked and spat out the water that was in his mouth. He coughed until he could breathe again. "Your not thinking-"

"Yes. We are." Crow grinned. Bruno was laughing at Yusei's reaction.

"I would never-"

"Surrrre," Jack said.

"I swear. We didn't do anything. All i did was hold her hand."

"Psh your lame," Crow said, suddenly losing interest in Yusei, and plopped down on the couch.

"You scaredy cat," Jack said snickering "Couldn't even make a move,"

"Shes not the kind of person to move quickly. I don't want to force anything on her," Yusei said, finding interest in his shoes.

"Smart move," Bruno took a bite out of a juicy apple.

"I _was_ going to say something, but you guys opened the door and pulled us inside so fast I couldn't even process what was going on," Yusei glared at the three-some.

"Blame the girls," Jack said, sitting next to crow.

"_Blame the girls_ he says _make a MOVE_ he says, i swear im going to kick his-" The signer walked away muttering until nobody could hear him. The boys snickered to themselves, then turned on Wipeout.


	5. Chapter 5

-A couple weeks after Akiza and Yusei got together -

"Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us ,then roll with us, cuz we make the hipsters-"

The tune rang throughout the house. Akiza's face turned form relaxed to "Oh chiz,"

"What is that absurd sound?" Jack complained, sitting up from his chair.

"So dang lazy..." Akiza muttered, "That's my phone smart-one." The tune stopped when she picked up her phone and answered with a sloppy "Yo,"

"Akiza! Its me. Kinu,"

"Kinuko! How are you?"

Jack gave a groan and Akiza shot him a glare.

"Well i was just thinking, you know. Its a Friday, and we have like, boring lives-"

Akiza gave a snort.

"- and i was wondering if you and the guys wanted to come over for a sleepover!"

"Really? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah yeah! It will be fun! I have like, a HUGE mansion as you know. And we can sleep in the living room! My parents are out at a reunion,"

"They aren't home?" Akiza started pacing around, like she usually did when she talked on the phone.

"No. Well, yes, but i asked them and they said it was OK! Carly and Mina are cominggg..."

"Alright alright, I'll ask them! Gosh, hold a sec." Akiza held the phone to her shoulder, "Hey guys," Everyone turned their attention to her, "Kinu is inviting us to her house for a sleepover,"

"Ugh a _sleepover? _ That's _SO_ 6th grade..." Jack tossed a wrench to Yusei, and he caught it without even looking.

"Well _I_ think it sounds like fun!" Bruno turned from the computer, "Considering that I don't remember ever going to one..."

"All the sleepovers i ever went to were _LAME_," Crow opened a can of noodles.

"And we still have to prepare for the WRGP," Yusei said, tossing the wrench up and down.

"You guys don't understand," Akiza began, "This is a sleepover with _girls, _which I can insure you've never experienced that before,"

"What are you talking about? We _LIVE___with you," Jack snickered.

"No, no. This is still a house full of guys," Crow laughed along with Jack.

Yusei threw a bucket at Jacks head. Crow turned and pointed laughing at Jack so hard he was crying, when he was also knocked out with another bucket.

"Okay that's it, your going," Akiza turned and left the room; slamming the door.

"Can you be _any_ less rude to my girlfriend?" Yusei said, sighing. Bruno was laughing his eyes out at the round bumps forming on their foreheads.

"I believe it's gotten worse for her since you started dating her," Bruno said, tossing an Icepack to Jack.

"We just can't help but pick on her. It's become so much easier!" Crow defended, catching an icepack in mid air.

"Well cut it out," Yusei kneeled back down next to his runner, "Or that goose egg will be the least of your problems,"

Akiza came down the stairs with a red bag slung over her shoulder and a sleeping bag under the other arm. "You guys ready?"

The four boys sat nodding their heads.

"Kay, good. 'Cause Kinu said she was picking us up..." Akiza laughed at their reaction.

"What does she drive?" Crow asked.

Suddenly a large horn beeped from outside. Jack opened the door to see Kinu, Carly, and Mina sitting in a porsche carrera gt. waving.

Jack, Crow, and Bruno sweat dropped. Yusei just grinned.

"Come on guys!" Mina called.

Everyone picked up their stuff and piled in the car. The second Yusei sat down, Kinu slammed on the gas pedal. Yusei quickly grabbed Akiza at the hips to keep her from flying off. They were sitting on the back of the car, and Akiza was sitting on Yusei, holding on for dear life.

Crow had to scream over the wind. "You are SO smart. Driving at night when it's like 10 degrees out with the roof down!"

Kinu screamed back "Mom and dad took the limo!"

A few minutes later they all arrived at the mansion gates. The guard answered, "Welcome back miss Kinuko,"

Kinu put on her shades, and replied, "Good to be back Charles," Kinu pulled into the estate. They heard the guard call back " I told you! My name is Robert!"

As soon as they pulled the garage, everyone grabbed their stuff, and followed Kinuko through the large doors.

"What's mine is yours!" Kinu said, throwing her arms out, walking towards the kitchen.

Akiza, Carly, and Mina made themselves at home, throwing their things on the couch. With hesitation, Crow and Jack did too.

Yusei and Bruno placed their stuff on the floor, too afraid to disrupt anything in the mansion.

"I ordered Pizza before I left, so it should be here soon!" Kinu sat down at the barstool.

"And I brought the new movie to watch tonight!" Mina replied, pulling out a blueray copy of Vampires Suck.

"Oh. My. Gosh.!" Akiza squealed, seizing the movie out of her hands, "I've wanted to see this for months!"

"Yeah! It came out today!" Carly pushed up her glasses.

Crow looked through a window and whistled. "That is QUITE a yard my friend.."

"It's even funner when it's not below zero outside..." Mina wrapped herself in a jacket.

"You are always cold, arn't you?" Jack asked, from the couch.

"T-tell me about it!" Mina shivered. Akiza wrapped her in a hug.

Suddenly there was a "DING DONG" and Kinu hopped down from the barstool. "I'll get it!"

"I'll help 'ya carry it in.." Crow followed Kinuko through the fancy hall to the door.

"She has a piano?" Yusei asked, looking at a black baby grand in the corner.

"Yeah, I used to come over all the time to play it..." Akiza shoved her hands in her pockets.

"YOU play?" Jack asked with shock.

"Yeah...i've taken lessons for years. I had to stop when...you know.." Akiza looked at the floor. Yusei shot Jack a look that said "_Drop it!" _ And gave his girlfriend a hug.

Crow and Kinu returned with pizza.

"PIZZAA!" Carly screamed, and ran to the kitchen. Everyone else followed.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated around the huge theater room t.v., Mina entered the movie.

Jack and Mina were constantly whispering to each other, Carly and Bruno were sitting next to each other, explaining jokes they other didn't get. Kinuko and Crow were laughing so hard they were crying, and the favorite signer couple were in the love seat, with Akiza on Yusei's lap.

Yusei leaned and whispered to Akiza, "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh this hard,"

Akiza smirked and whispered, "Ditto,"

The movie went on, and soon it ended. Akiza looked around to everyone's tear streaked eyes from laughing.

"Okay, that was hilarious!" Bruno laughed out.

"What time is it?" Akiza bounced up from the chair.

"12:30," Jack said, looking at his watch.

"Wanna get in our Pjs?" Kinuko asked. Everyone answered with yes, and took turns at the two guest bathrooms.

Akiza had a black tank top with black pajama pants that had pink roses all over it. The pants were very fuzzy :D

Mina had a modest green t-shirt on, with dark blue shorts that ended at her knees.

Kinuko wore a pink tank top with long rainbow polka-dot (fuzzy) pants.

Carly had a shirt with sleeves to long, and light yellow pants.

Jack had a white muscle shirt with purple sweat pants.

Crow wore grey shorts at his knees and a black tank.

Bruno was wearing dark blue shorts and a gray tee-shirt.

Lastly, Yusei had on one of his normal shirts, with black sweats.

"Okay, time for a game!" Kinuko evilly rubbed her hands together.

"Uh oh..." Jack sweat dropped.

"Twister!" Carly pointed to the box Akiza was holing, "I LOVE twister!"

"Ugghhh" Jack let out a large groan.

"I call spinning!" Mina sat down at a chair and grabbed the spinning board.

"Left hand on red!" Mina called.

A few minutes later, Jack dropped out and sat by mina. By then, the positions had gotten way awkward.

Kinuko and Crow were twisted around each other, and Kinuko's leg was reaching under Akiza, who was completely underneath Yusei. Yusei's arms were by both sides of Akiza's head. Akiza's head was right by Carly's 'cause she was completely entangled with Bruno and Crow. Suddenly, Carly's nose twitched. She started taking big breaths, and everyone stiffened.

"No! Carly-" But it was too late. Carly sneezed loudly, taking everyone down.

Mina and Jack stood laughing at the dog pile on the floor. Kinuko sat up and began laughing, and the rest followed suit.

"Well there goes that game," Akiza grabbed Yusei's hand, and he pulled her up off the floor.

"Tell me about it," Kinu dusted off her pants.

"What now?" Crow asked, sitting criss cross on the couch.

"Hmm..." Jack folded his hands behind his back, "What about a friendly game of Truth or Dare?" Jack smirked.

All four girls yelled out , "NO!" a little too quickly.

Yusei and Crow shared a look, and grinned like the Cheshire cat. Jack and Bruno smirked.

"Afraid of a little game?" Bruno asked evily.

"What? 'Course not! We're just afraid of playing with _you_," Kinu spat back at them.

The boys 'oo'ed and smirked.

"Fine then. We'll play," Carly replied after sharing a look and nodding in agreement.

The group sat down in a circle and placed a bottle between them.

"I'll go first," Jack called, and spun the bottle. It landed on Crow. Crow winced. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Crow grinned, "I'm no wimp,"

Jack smiled evilly and thought for a moment before saying, " I dare you to swap clothes with Kinuko for the rest of the game,"  
Crow and Kinu's eyes grew into saucers.

"Wh-hat? This isn't even my dare?" she squeaked.

"Both of you! Into the bathrooms and take off your clothes. We'll swap them for you," Akiza hushed them into the two guest bathrooms. Everyone waited for them to come out. They began talking to one another, when Kinu was the first to come out. She had on his PJ shorts and top. She looked very much like a tom-boy.

"Aww! Kinu you look so cute!" Carly laughed.

"Yeah yeah..." Kinuko's face flushed red.

"You look pretty in anything Kinuko," Mina complemented. Kinu muttered a thank you. Soon after, Crow emerged in Kinu's Pajamas. He was grinning like a fool. The pants were a little long, but the shirt was too tight. And apparently he had fun by stuffing the bra with like 500 rolls of toilet paper. Everyone burst out in laughter; even crow.  
Kinu buried her head in her hands and groaned.

"Nice underwear Kinny," Crow smirked.

"Shut your face Hogan," She muttered. Jack looked like he was about to go into hysterics.

"My turn," Crow spun the bottle. It landed on Yusei. Yusei's eyes widened, and Akiza saw him stiffen. "Truth or Dare?"

Yusei suddenly started laughing. Everyone looked at him like he was a freak. "S-sorry! I just cant take you seriously in those clothes!" Yusei began laughing again. Crow's face flushed red slightly.

"Truth or Dare, clown boy," Crow growled.

"Truth," Yusei coughed out.

"Truth? You're a wuss!" Jack elbowed him.

"No, I'm just smart enough not to say dare,"

Crow sighed and said, "Fine. Truth it is," he stroked his chin and asked, "Have you kissed Akiza yet?"

Carly sat up and tuned in, like it suddenly got interesting. Jack lost interest like it was boring, and leaned back.

"..no," Yusei turned his attention to the floor.

"You're lame!" Jack threw a pillow at him.

"You're the lame one Jack Atlas! Or should I say Jack-A$$!" Akiza fought back.

"Language Akiza," Mina scolded. Akiza nodded in defeat.

"Aww how sweet! Two love birds!" Carly held a hand to her heart.

Crow made a gagging noise, "What a waste of a question,"

Yusei rolled his eyes and spun the bottle. The bottle landed right between Akiza and Mina. Mina blew on the bottle so it landed on Akiza.

"Thanks alot _best friend,"_ Akiza glared. Mina let out a laugh.

"Hmm...Akiza.. Truth or Dare,"

"Dare. 'Cuz im not a baby like you," Akiza flirted.

Crow and Jack joined together and gagged. Bruno grabbed both their heads and knocked them together.

"OW!" The two went down in defeat. Bruno smirked and put his hands behind his head.

"Okay, I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game,"

"Deal!" Akiza scooted closer to Yusei, who shifted her onto his lap. Akiza flicked the bottle, sending it spinning wildly.

The next victim was Carly, who gulped loudly.

"Truth or Dare carly?"

"Truth!" She squeaked.

"Okay. What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Thats not a question!" Carly defended.

"Technically it is, now answer," Jack ordered, getting peeved.

"O-ohkay. Umm...In the fifth grade, when I spilled milk on the most popular guy at school..."

"Thats not that bad," Bruno said, trying to make her feel better.

"Ooh but it gets worse! The way i spilled the milk was by falling on top of him,and then that got the entire front of my shirt wet!" Carly held her head in her hands. Kinu reached over and patted her back.

"Aww man that bites Carly!" Akiza leaned back into her chair-er-Yusei. Carly reached over and spun the bottle. It landed back on Crow.  
"Spin again," Crow waved his hand. Carly did so, and surprisingly enough, it landed on Bruno.

"T-truth or dare?" Carly meekly asked.

"Dare?" Bruno answered as if a question.

"I dare you to go knock on a random person's door dressed as lady gaga, and when they answer, say that you are in love with them, and you want to be with them forever, and that you want to ride a magic stick with them," Carly bravely pronounced.

Everyone stared at her in awe. "What?" She asked, looking around. Bruno sighed and got up.

"I have a lady gaga costume in my closet! Come on!" Kinu grabbed Bruno's sleeve and dragged him upstairs. When he came downstairs, everyone was in hysterics. He was decked out in the wig and everything.

"This is embarrassing.." Bruno mumbled. He started towards the door in his sparkly miniskirt and heels. Everyone followed, but Carly stopped to grab her camcorder. Once she gave the thumbs up that it was on, everyone left, secretly laughing and snickering to one another.

Bruno walked up to a big fancy door, and ringed the doorbell. Everyone dashed into the nearby bushes, and Carly stood behind a column, recording everything. When the door finally opened, there stood a big fat man, with no shirt, and shorts. He stood scratching his hairy belly asking, "Wha?"

Bruno sweat dropped and said shyly, " Hello. I am lady gaga. I am desperately in love with you, and I want to be together forever. I also want to ride a magic disco stick with you,"

The big fat man stood in confusion, before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "Okay!" and stepping outside. He shut the door behind him. Bruno gave a squeak and ran. The teenagers came out of the bushes, laughing their hearts out. The old hairy man stepped back into his house muttering "crazy kids..."

"I'll go chase down bruno haha!" Crow laughed and ran after a lady gaga.

"Wow. A guy in women's clothing chasing after another guy dressed as lady gaga. What a sight to see!" Carly laughed, closing the camcorder.

"That was hilarious!" Jack laughed, holding his stomach as they walked back to the house.

"Tell me about it! Best game ever!" Akiza threw her hands up in the air for exaggeration.

"Tell me you got all that on video," Kinu spoke to Carly.

"Don't worry. This is going on youtube. And facebook. And every sight in the world," Carly smiled as they walked through the large doors.

They turned to see Crow trying to talk Bruno out of the bathroom.

"I hope hes not crying!" Mina said quietly.

"He's not. But he IS scarred for life..." Crow walked back over to his spot on the floor. Everyone else followed also.

Akiza sat on the floor when Yusei gave her a look. "What?" she asked. Yusei patted his leg, when a light bulb went off in Akiza." Oops!" Akiza went and sat on Yusei's lap. Yusei rested his chin on Akiza's head.

"Aww!" Mina whispered to Kinu.

Soon, a red faced Bruno came back dressed in his normal Pjs.

Without a word, he spun the bottle. It landed on Kinu. Kinu smirked and rested her hands behind her head.

"You look relaxed," Jack commented.

"This is sweetheart Bruno here! He cant do dammage," She smirked. Bruno looked appalled when she said sweeheart.

"Ooh you're _so_ getting it," Bruno rubbed his hands together.

"Bring it!" Kinu motioned.

"Okay Truth or Dare,"

"Dare!"

"Watch out Kinuko. He can be pretty mean when hes ma- "

"Shut it Fudo. I know what I'm doing!"

Yusei did an "Oh no u didn't" Snap, and Akiza burst out laughing.

"I dare you to go Act like a gorilla and lick the floor for a minute," Bruno smirked.

Akiza and Jack burst out laughing and Kinu's face. It looked like O.O

"What did you just say?" She said.

"You heard me!" He called to her.

"Fine!" Kinu got on all fours and licked the floor while making weird monkey noises. The room was filled with hysterical laughter.

Afterwards, Kinu ran to the sink, and scrubbed her mouth for like, 5 minnutes, while the others were giggling. Kinu came back and sat down, and the room was dead air. Until Kinu spoke up saying, "That was fun.." she grinned.

Another round of laughter.

**Part one of sleepover! YAY :D :D :D**

**Review :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Akiza walked out of her school building with her backpack, and gave a huge sigh. Today was the start of winter break! Happily, she walked down the path leading from the doors, when she passed by a group of girls. Frowning, Akiza heard them talking about her.

"I heard that Akiza girl is dating Yusei!"

"What! That is insane. Yusei would have to be out of his MIND to date her! I mean he's so gorgeous!" All the girls swooned. Akiza cleared her throat. All the attention was brought to her.

"Oh, its Goth girl.." the blonde said snarling. Akiza glared and crossed her arms.

"So is the rumor true?" A short brunette chewed her gum loudly.

"...yes its true" She answered meekly. All the girls gasped, and the brunette choked on her gum.

"What!" The blonde let out a shrieking scream.

"Yeah. So what?" Akiza glared.

"Yusei is mine. Back of-" The preppy girl got cut off with a gasp. Akiza gasped herself. She felt arms wrap around her waist, and a head lay on her shoulder. A warm nose was pressed into her neck.

"You ready to go?" a similar, deep voice whispered.

"Y-yusei? What are you-" a light bulb went off in her head. She smirked, "Yeah babe. Wanna go meet up with Jack and his new girlfriend?" Akiza turned so she was nose to nose with him.

Yusei had to hold down a laugh, when a red headed girl fainted from shock. "Let's go," Yusei wrapped an arm around her waist and led her down a path, leaving the group of girls in shock. Once they were out of sight, they burst into laughter.

When Akiza caught her breath, she laughed out, "You didn't have to do that,"

"Well," He looked at her, "When i saw that they were being rude, I had to do something..." He realized he still had an arm around Akiza. "sorry..." He muttered, moving his arm.

"Nono!" Akiza answered quickly and grabbed his arm and led it back to her waist, "It's okay" She shifted closer. Yusei's eyes widened in shock, then sparked with amusement.

On the back of Yusei's runner, Akiza noticed that they were getting closer to the house. "Why did you pick me up today?"

"Well, I was nearby so I figured I could pick up my girl friend from school,"

Akiza smiled at the word girlfriend. "Well thank you," She grinned.

**Back at the house**

"Wassup guys!" Akiza called as she walked into the house with Yusei. She saw crow playing cards with Jack, and Bruno doing work- he got a job. A pretty good paying job too.

"Me and Bruno have a job," Yusei hung up his coat, " Maybe you two bums should too," he joked.

"Are you kidding me? I duel for money. No, lemmie rephrase that. I _win_ for money," Jack bragged.

"Checkmate," Crow cheered.

Jack sighed, "We're playing go fish, retard."

"Well I just got a checkmate!"

Jack sighed again. Akiza laughed and sat on the couch, taking a big bite out of an apple. " How was work Bruno,"

"Pretty cool. I get to fix up runners, and all that jazz..." Bruno squinted at the computer before turning away from it and writing on a piece of paper.

"Fun...Well...as you all know, im out of school now!" Akiza cheered. Everyone cheered sarcastically, then laughed at her reaction. "Oh shut up.." Akiza took another bite of her apple. " I was thinking," she swallowed, "since this is my first Christmas with you guys, that we should hang up lights!"

"What?" Jack turned away from his game.

"You know, lights!"

"Why?" Crow asked stupidly.

"'cause its fun!"

"Where would we even get them..?" Bruno asked.

"I have some in storage. Along with other Christmas stuff! I can make a trip to the storage place,"

"No." All three said at the same time, and went back to what they were doing. Akiza's grin dropped.

"I think it sounds like a good idea," Yusei tried to cheer her up.

"I was hoping to hang them up with my parents this year," Akiza pretended (really good) to have tears come to her eyes, "B-but..."

Yusei stood up, "Let me talk to them," He grabbed all three and motioned them to the garage, then shut the door.

"What?" Jack yelled.

Sweetly, Yusei asked, "Do you know what the most heartbreaking sound in the world is?"

A quick silence hung in the air. "Um..." Crow pondered.

"Crying. Especially Akiza's crying. So when she's in pain, I'm in pain. And i will promise you, " Yusei suddenly turned really evil, "that if you make her cry, you will be in so much pain you will wish, you were dead," Yusei turned on his heel and strutted off.

He opened the door to see Akiza sitting on the couch looking at him. Happily he said, "They said they'd do it,"

Akiza jumped up and gave him a giant hug, "I'll go get the stuff! B-R-B!" She called and ran out to the garage. She passed three aw -stricken teens, and hopped on her duel runner.

**Lalaalal page break**

Five teens, wrapped in heavy coats, were outside hanging Christmas lights. Akiza was humming a tune, and was wrapping lights around a bush. Jack was on the roof, and Crow was going up and down the ladder, helping him. Wanting to help, Akiza walked towards the ladder. She feld someone grip the back of her shirt, "Oh no you don't," Yusei scolded.

"What?" She spun around.

"I don't want you going up on the roof,"

Akiza gave a puppy dog look, "Whyyy?"

"That's not going to work on me," he muttered, "this time...and I don't want you getting hurt,"

"Oh come on! I'll be fine!" She started towards the ladder again.

"No!" He grabbed her sleeve. She began trying to pry his fingers away.

Yusei heard crow call from the roof, "Your too protective of your girlfriend,"

Yusei called back, "No. _Your_ too protective of _YOUR_ girlfriend," Yusei then cupped his free hand around his mouth calling, "Oh yeah! That's right! _You don't HAVE one!" _  
Jacks loud laughter could be heard from the roof, then Crow calling back, "Jerk!"

"Come on Yusei! Pleease?" Akiza gave him another look.

"No. Just do the plants down here. On the ground. Where you cant fall."

"But thats so boring," Akiza wined.

"No! And thats it," Yusei pointed to a nearby tree, "Go."

"Fine..." Akiza wondered over.

Yusei continued wrapping around a large tree, when suddenly pain shot up his finger. He gave out a loud cruse, and took off his glove to see he cut his hand.

"What happened?" Akiza jogged over.

"Nothing, " Yusei tried to put his glove back on, but Akiza grabbed his hand and brought it closer to her so she could see it.

"That looks deep. You should go inside and wash that..." she told him.

"Nah its fine," He tried pulling away. The three boys chuckled at the two.

"No its not fine. Look, a large thorn is in your hand!" Akiza spread his palm out upwards, "I gotta get that out," Blood was running down is hand and onto Akiza's gloves. Akiza cursed.

"No, its fine," Yusei didn't move this time, from the look Akiza was giving. She slowly reached for the thorn, and pulled it out. Yusei winced and watched as his hand bled heavily from all his other cuts on his hand.

"Now go wash it," Akiza pointed to the house.

"No-" Akiza glared . "Fine..." He stomped towards the house.

"With soap!" She called back.

"Yes mom!" He opened the door to the house. Once he was gone, the guys burst out in laughter.

"What?" Akiza asked, eyeing the ladder.

"You guys are like an old couple!" Jack laughed out.

"No were not.." Akiza said, climbing up the ladder with a large strand in her hand. (AN haahahah that rimed)

Akiza began hanging lights on the side of the house. She was doing really good, until she realized she couldn't reach a certain spot. Too lazy to get down and move the ladder, she stood on her tippy toes, and felt the ladder wobble. Once she was somewhat stable, she reached for the spot again.

"Ahh!" Akiza let out a shriek as she lost her footing, scraping her arm on the ladder. She waited for the ground to her back, but it never came. Nervous, she peeked open one eye, to see Yusei glaring down at her. She looked around to see that Yusei had caught her. And he looked pissed.

"Oops.." Akiza said sleepily.

"Yeah. 'oops' is right." He sighed and his look lightened as he set her down. "I told you not to go up there..."

"I know..."

"You could have caught your head,"

"I know,"

"broken your back,"

"I know,"

"punctured yourself!"

"I know I know I know!" She called. "I'm sorry.." She looked up at him. He sighed and gave her a hug.

"Oh no!" she said, looking to the ground. She picked up her broken neaklace, and tears pricked ehr eyes, "My neaklace..."

"Im sorry Akiza.." Yusei turned. Laughing, trying to lighten the mood, he said, "Your turn to go clean up," He said, trailing his finger on the large cut on her arm. She let out a chuckle and walked into the house, with Yusei following behind.

**Another pagebreak ;)**

Yusei sat on the couch, watching Akiza busily hang up decorations around the house. She hung up holly, and little figures. She had a little lights strung on a doorway, and other Christmas things elsewhere. She was busy hanging up mistletoe, when Yusei interrupted her quiet work, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Akiza paused, with the hammer and nail in hand, "What?"

Yusei pondered, "I mean, with a house full of four guys and one girl, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Akiza finished hanging up the mistletoe and answered, "You know, your right!" She left into the other room and came back with a picture frame. She went and hung it over the mistletoe. When she moved, Yusei read a sign that said, "NO GAY KISSING"

Yusei gave out a hearty laugh, and answered, "You know that's not what I meant,"  
Akiza came and sat on his lap. She put her arms around his neck. "I'll just be extra careful around doorways," Akiza grinned.

A minute later, Jack, Crow, and Bruno came in with a giant tree. "Yess!" Akiza grinned and hopped off his lap. Yusei gave a scowl and said, "Great timing,"

Soon everyone was working on the tree, with the Christmas radio station playing throughout the house. Akiza was filling in the tree with big bulbs, and Jack was hanging lights. Crow was working on ornaments with Bruno, laughing at one every once in a while. Yusei was hanging candy canes. Akiza turned to look at Yusei and laughed. He was concentrating, with a candy cane sticking half way out of his mouth.  
"At this rate we are going to have none left for the tree!" Akiza grabbed the candy cane out of his mouth.

Yusei frowned at the missing candy cane. "Hey I was eatin' that!"

Akiza popped it in her mouth, "Well now _I___am!" She tried not to laugh at his reaction. Crow let out a slow "Eeeew"

"No indirect kissing," Jack grabbed the candy cane out of Akiza's mouth and threw it into the trash with perfect aim.

Now Akiza and Yusei were both frowning.

"You know what would be fun?" Bruno asked, analyzing an ornament.

"What?" Akiza stood back to look at the tree.

"We should go pick out our own ornaments. So then it's like a piece of us, " Bruno stood back with everyone else, "..is in the tree.." He smiled.

"That's a great idea," Crow shoved his hands in his pockets. Jack turned off the lights in the room, so the tree was glowing.

Akiza nodded and stood with her head on Yusei's shoulder.

**The next day at the Ornament store**

Akiza was eyeing an angel ornament, when she heard laughter from the row over. Akiza walked over to see Yusei completely red faced, and Jack holding up an ornament. The decoration was a shirtless Yusei, with what looked like lipstick written on his chest that said "The king" and he was flexing.  
Gasping, Akiza fell to the floor in laughter.  
"That's just wrong.." Yusei hid his face. Akiza got up off the floor and reached for it, "I am soo getting this!" She laughed.  
"Um, your 'soo' not," Yusei snatched it out of her hand and put it up on the shelf.

Soon everyone was ready to check out. Jack had a big crown with purple jewels hanging by a sliver string. Crow had a black crow (har har har ) that was flying, and it was made out of black glass.  
Bruno had a cup of Ramen. He was in love with the stuff.  
Yusei's was one of the picture frame ones, that was a big circle decorated with holly and mistletoe.  
Akiza's was a big glass rose that had suspending flying petals around it. Once they got home, everyone hung their ornaments on the tree, and stood back; satisfied.

**A couple days later**

"Hey guys!" Akiza called "Im back from Christmas shopping!"

"Oh oh oh!" Crow hopped over and went through her bags. Disappointed, he held up a pink tank top. "Dude! You know I'm a D cup!"  
Everyone laughed as Akiza snatched the clothing from him, "Stupid, this is for Kinuko! And you know I'm better than to come through the door with presents that belong to you guys.."  
"Yeah i guess your right..." Crow shuffled over to the couch.

Akiza sighed and set a bag on the counter. She braced herself as she said " But I brought home Taco Bell,"

In seconds the whole household was tearing through the bag, grabbing tacos and tearing into it. She quickly snatched her taco before she lost an arm. She took a seat next to Yusei on the couch.  
"Ooh that looks good!" Yusei said, eyeing her taco.  
"Want some?" She asked.  
"Sure," Yusei took a bite of her taco. "Mm, good," He smiled.

Suddenly a buzzer rang, "Indirect kissing!" Jack held up a big red button. Yusei glared and Akiza threw a pillow at him.

"Go call your girlfriend," Bruno told him.

"Mina?" Jack asked.

"No, your other girlfriend. You know, the gay rainbow unicorn named Charlie- YES your girlfriend Mina," Akiza threw another pillow at him.

"Sheesh! I see its that time of the- " He was hit by another pillow.

"NO!" She yelled, and threw her shoe. That time she hit him.

"Ow! A shoe? Really?" Jack rubbed his head.

Akiza shrugged, "I ran out of pillows,"

**Christmas day**

Akiza woke up. Today was Christmas! Excitedly, she ran to get dressed. She took the stairs two at a time, and went to the living room to see Crow rocking back and forth from excitement, Jack calmly sipping his coffee, Yusei struggling to make breakfast, and Bruno asleep on the couch.

"Merry Christmas!" Akiza said to everyone.

"Merry Christmas," Yusei gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She blushed lightly and took over making breakfast. "Jack i swear if you ring that button you will find yourself bald tomorrow," Akiza threatened.

"Jeez! What happened to goodwill to men?" Jack sipped his coffee.

Akiza rolled her eyes and smiled at the sleeping Bruno. She shook his shoulder, "Time to wake up Bruno," After a minute of trying to wake him, she sighed, took back a step, and said "BACON!"

Bruno sat right up and said "Bacon? Bacon? Where where?"

Akiza ran to the kitchen, "Here boy! come get it!"

Bruno ran to the barstool. After breakfast, Akiza announced it was time for presents. Yusei announced that he would play Santa, and started handing out gifts under the colorful tree. Everyone began taking turns at opening gifts. Akiza was first. She opened up a present wrapped in red paper, that read from Jack. She smiled and tore the paper off.

She gasped to see that It was stickers for her runner. They were black roses. "Oh thank you!" She gave him a big hug. Jacks face blushed lightly and hugged her back.

Then it was Crow's turn to open a gift. This one was from Bruno, which was a movie copy of "Avatar,"

"Yesss!" Crow fist pumped the air, "Thanks dude!"

Next was Jack, who got new earrings from Akiza. After, it was Yusei's turn, who got a book from Jack.

The evening went on as so, people getting gifts that they were thrilled to have.

Yusei got a book from Jack, an iTunes card from Crow, and a new completely updated Microsoft word program for his computer from Bruno. Akiza then gave him a brand new helmet for his runner, considering his old one was so beat up and cracked. Yusei held the shiny new helmet in his hands, "Thanks Akiza!" he smiled happily.

Once all the gifts were given out, there was one left under the tree. "To Akiza, from Crow," Yusei read, and handed it to Akiza. Akiza nodded a thanks and tore the paper off the tiny box. She gasped loudly, and gave a squeal.

"NO WAYY!" She hopped off the couch and held up a box with an ornament inside. In fact, it was the Yusei ornament.

"No way..." Yusei shook his head.

"Thank you thank you!" Akiza gave Crow a big hug. Crow turned and gave Yusei a big thumbs up, who growled at him. Akiza went to the tree and hung up the decoration at the front of the tree.

Seeing that Yusei was upset, Akiza turned to Yusei and asked him "You know which one is my favorite?"

Yusei pointed to the embarrassing ornament, "That one,"

"Nope!" Akiza popped the 'p. She then sat on his lap, "This one," and gave him a quick kiss. Yusei looked back at her in shock.

"Awww" Bruno said, then got slapped on the head by Jack for being a sap.

Soon Mina, Carly, and Kinuko came over with their presents. Akiza failed to notice that Yusei hadn't given her a gift yet. She continued conversing with friends. She had gotten three new outfits from her friends. Yusei then made eye contact with Jack, who nodded and spoke up over everyone.

"HEY GUYS!" Jack yelled, "Let's go _outside_ and get some _soda._ Then we can _talk,"_ Jack called. Light bulbs went off in everyone's heads. Akiza started to follow, wanting to know what was going on, when Yusei grabbed her arm.  
"Stay here," He ordered.

"O-okay.." she said, standing in front of him, "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to give you my present.." He reached for his pocket.

"No!" Akiza stopped him, "You didn't need to get me anything! I mean, you've done so much! You rescued me from Sayer, you became my boyfriend, and you've given me a home! Plus so much more! And you really don't need to give me anything because- HOLY CRAP!" Akiza screamed as Yusei opened up a box with a beautiful diamond necklace in it. It was a big heart, with a key hole in the middle. It was bold, and big, like her old one, but had so much beauty to it.

Yusei spun her around and put the necklace on her. She admired it, smiling like crazy. "Oh thank you!" She swallowed him in a hug. Yusei backed awayand pulled out a long necklace that was hiding inside his shirt. It was a key. _Was that there the whole time?_ She asked herself.

Yusei carefully reached and put the key inside the keyhole in the necklace. A perfect fit. Akiza felt tears spring to her eyes, as Yusei said

"Now I hold the key to your heart,"

After a forever of comfortable silence, Yusei looked up, and Akiza followed, to see the mistletoe.  
Yusei smiled and Akiza did too. Akiza leaned in, and Yusei met her halfway. This kiss was unlike the other ones, which were short and quick. This new year, was going to be the best year ever- Akiza was sure of it.

**Hey guys! I made this one super long for the holidays :D**

**I hope you liked it! Sorry it was kinda choppy by section, but I didn't want to make like, 4 different chapters for each section. So, yeah. Sorry for any errors! HAPPY HOLIDAYS :D**


	7. Chapter 7

*a few days after Christmas*

Akiza went to sit up from bed, but was met with an unbearable headache. "Ugghhh" she moaned and sat back down. _What time is it?_ she asked herself, and looked at the clock. _12 pm! oh geez ive overslept! _ She slowly trudged out of bed, and let out a little cat sneeze. _Since when was it so cold in here? _She asked herself while descending down the stairs.

"Ahh! I see sleeping beauty is finally awake!" Jack snickered at the raggedy looking Akiza.

"Not in the mood Atlas." She moved towards the kitchen.

"Wow Akiza, you don't look to good...Guys I think she's sick!" Crow pointed out.

"No frickin' duh Sherlock," Yusei growled while pressing his hand to Akiza's forehead. "Aww geez Akiza. Your burning up!" Too tired to respond properly, Akiza leaned against her boyfriend. "Come on, upstairs, now."

"W-what about breakfast?" Akiza's response came slurred. She felt hands pushing her towards the stairs,

"We already ate, go upstairs and ill bring up some meds for you,". "Nono, im not sick!" she answered and struggled against his force.

"Go. Right now." He glared. Yusei let go once he was sure she was sturdy. She muttered and started up the stairs.

"Wow Yusei, she sure is a beauty!" Jack mocked the fact that she looked like Frankenstein's bride when she came down the stairs.

"Don't mess with her Jack. Obviously she's not feeling well. I mean, she does all the cooking and cleaning in this house..." Yusei grabbed some asprin and a cup of water.

"Yeah Yusei's right. We could help out a little more around here..." Bruno called from the garage, and the sound of him tightening a bolt on his runner could be heard.

"Well, she's a woman. And women do the cooking and cleaning while the men work! That's just how it's always been!" Jack defended.

"He has a point..." Crow said without looking up from his video game.

"Well in a usual house, maybe. But in this current house there are four guys and one girl. You really don't expect her to do all of it do you?" Yusei began walking up the stairs.

"Oh shut up and go be a maid to your girlfriend!" Jack called after him and huffed from frustration.

pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak

"Hey Akiza," Yusei called, and pushed open her bedroom door. He room had red walls, and she had a big sliding closet, that had mirrors. She had a desk in the corner, and her bed was in the corner across from it. She had a big black bean bag next to her closet, and her ihome sat glowing on the vanity next to her black desk that had a mirror, a small chair, and her makeup scattered across every bit of flat surface. He saw the necklace that he had given her dangling on a purple jewelry holder.

"Come in," Akiza's stuffed voice answered from the bed. "Take this," Yusei handed her the medicine and a cup of water. She swallowed then laid back down.

"Man, I don't know _how_ long it's been since the last time I was sick," She said, leaning her back against the bed.

"Maybe the holidays were a little too stressful for you?" Yusei took the cup from her and made his way out the door.

"Wait!" She suddenly called. Yusei froze in the doorway and turned around. "C-can you stay with me? I-i don't want to be alone..." She looked away.

"Sure..." He took the chair from her desk and turned it around so he was sitting on it backwards. "Tv?"

"Okay,"

Yusei took the remote and clicked the button. The movie Despicable Me was playing silently. "Gimmie that!" Akiza took the remote and turned on the Mentalist.

"Not much of a cartoon person?" Yusei chuckled.

"Pfft, please!" She yawned, "I just hate horrible cartoons,"

Yusei took the remote back and turned the volume down. "You need to sleep,"

"But I, *yawn* dont wanna..."

"I'll be here when you wake up. I promise,"

"Fine.." She coughed a little then settled down. Once he was sure she was asleep, he sneaked out of the room.

"Hey guys," Yusei talked while running down the stairs. Heads turned towards him, "Can one of you run to the store and pick up some soup?"

"Why don't you do it?" Jack sneered.

"Well i promised Akiza I'd be here when she wakes up,"

"Ugh, fine. Come on Crow," Jack stood up.

"Why do I have to go?"

"'cause i said so thats why,"

"Why do i have to do what you say?" The bickering got quieter as they walked away and the front door slammed shut. Yusei rubbed his temples trying to calm his headache.

"They sure are something eh yusei?" Bruno came in wiping his dirty hands on his jeans.

"Haha, yeah. But what are you going to do?" Yusei started back up the stairs, intending on keeping his promise.

"Hey yus," Bruno called. Yusei turned around, "I'm gonna go run and catch up with them. I don't want them killing each other on the way there!" He reached for his grey scarf.

"That's a good idea!" Yusei chuckled and began walking up the stairs again.

Yusei sat back down in the chair. He watched Akiza sleeping peacefully. _This seems so stalkerish... _Yusei tried to find other things to look at, but he kept looking back at his sick girlfriend. Soon he found himself closing his eyes, and drifted off.

pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak

Akiza woke and sat up slowly. She tried to remember what happened before she fell asleep. _Oh yeah, I was sick huh..._ she looked around the dark room to see Yusei sleeping peace fully in the chair. She smiled when she felt a tickle in her throat. Not wanting to wake Yusei, Akiza tried to hold it down, but soon she exploded in a huge cough. She felt her eyes burning along with her throat. Yusei jumped awake and stood up. He handed her a glass of water and she gulped it gratefully.

"Thanks..." She leaned back and heard her stomach growl loudly. Yusei chuckled and handed her a big pillow to lean her back on. "The guys should be back by now. I'll go get you something to eat," Yusei walked out the door. Soon he returned with a big bowl of soup. Akiza's face lit up and began sipping it gratefully.

"You should go eat now," Akiza said turning on the T.V.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go!" She sneezed and gave him a little mental push towards the door. Yusei smiled and nodded, closing the door behind him.

pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak

"So how's she doing?" Crow asked, while eating a burger.

"I'm not so sure. I can tell she's losing her voice.." Yusei dipped a fry in ketchup.

"YESSSSSS! OH YESSS! THANK GOSH! WHAT A BLESSINGGG!" Jack then fell on his knees and looked towards the ceeling.

Yusei gave Jack a kick in the leg, "Hey, if she's sick, then she can't cook. We can't go eating Jack in the Box forever,"

"Yeah...i miss her cooking," Crow sighed.

"For the meantime, how about we give her a whiteboard and marker to write on? I think I have one in the garage..." Bruno threw his trash away.

"NOO!" Jack slumped into a chair. Yusei turned and glared at him and Jack sighed. "Fine, but if you give her a bell, I'm moving to Las Vegas,"

pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak

"Hi Yusei," Akiza croaked out.

"Shhh, don't talk. Bruno found a whiteboard so you can write down what you want to say," Yusei handed her the board and marker. Akiza nodded and wrote in beautiful cursive writing, _Do you think we could all get on the laptops so I can talk to everyone without getting them sick?" _ Yusei took a seccond to read, then answered, "Of course, I'll go tell the guys and grab my laptop," Yusei walked out the door, and Akiza reached under her bed and pulled out a black laptop with red design on it.

AkizaRose has logged on

StarDust has logged on

JackAwesome has logged on

Blackcrow has logged on

MechanicFreek has logged on

AkizaRose- hi guys

Jackawesome- sup.

Blackcrow- akiiiiiii!

AkizaRose- dont call me that.

Stardust- aww thats cute. Aki.

Akizarose- *climbs in hole*

MechanicFreek- Crow, you need to find a job. You're always bored.

Blackcrow- pffft no.

Akizarose- you could get a job at BurgerKing.

Jackawesome- hahahaha

Blackcrow- Me and jack could work at robertos tacos.

StarDust- Ohh no. You two working together = broken equipment + injuries + hospital bill.

AkizaRose- no worries. I already signed them up for jobs.

BlackCrow- WHATTT

JackAwesome- WHHHAAAATT.

Akizarose- hehe yeah. Crow is going to work at Yogurtland. And Jack is gonna work at Uswirl.

MechanicFreek- T_T

StarDust- Any reason they are both Yogurt places?

AkizaRose- so i can go in and get free Yogurt! Duhhhhhh.

JackAwesome- T_T I am NOT working there.

AkizaRose- no worrriesssss. It's only part time!

BlackCrow- FREE YOGURRRT YEEEUUHH

AkizaRose- nonono. _**I**_ get the free yogurt. Silly goose.

BlackCrow-...?

AkizaRose- Well I am the one who gave you the job!

JackAwesome- well this sucks.

StarDust- Well its time you guys start helping around here. Maybe we could hire a maid or something to help Akiza.

AkizaRose- That. would. be. awesome.

MechanicFreek- Lol. Akiza you still have to cook though.

AkizaRose- Deal. I don't mind doing some cleaning either. I just refuse to do you guy's laundry . You have no idea how horrible that is.

BlackCrow- Ill do your laundry ^.^

StarDust- I dont think so.

AkizaRose- Yeah your doing your own laundry from now on T-T

BlackCrow- this day is not going very well for me

JackAwesome- tell me about it.

StarDust- Brb. Akiza needs cough meds

AkizaRose- im fine.

BlackCrow- oh THATS what that was! I thought that was an elephant that just ran into a truck.

AkizaRose- *glare*

JackAwesome- Your glaring powers no long work. we cannot see u. muahhahaha

Jackawesome has been blocked out of this chatroom

MechanicFreek- lol.

BlackCrow- O.O Imsorryimsorryimsorryimosrry

AKizaRose- you'd better be.

StarDust- I'm back. Hey, wheres Jack.

MechanicFreek- Akiza Kicked him out of the chatroom.

StarDust- well that wasn't nice.

AkizaRose- he was being a jerk.

StarDust has allowed JackAwesome to enter the chatroom

AkizaRose- you traitor.

JackAwesome- That was mean. (Thank you Yusei)

StarDust- wahtev.

AkizaRose- Im tired.

BlackCrow- then go to bed.

AkizaRose- dont wannnaaaaa

MechanicFreek- come on! We need you to cook tomorrow!

StarDust- shes not leaving that bed till i know shes 100% better.

AkizaRose- yes mom.

Jackawesome- lol.

*everyone leaves the chartroom I'm too lazy to sign them out so yeah.*

pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak pagebreak

Yusei turned to the sleeping Akiza. He turned off the T.V and closed her laptop, then aset a new glass of water by her bed. He pressed his hand to her forehead. _Her fever has gone down..that's a good sign. _Pulling up her covers, he pet her hair back. Suddenly a piece of paper caught his attention. He picked it up and held it under the light of her bedside lamp. His eyes widened at the drawing.

It was a very good sketch of everyone. There was Jack, who has a sober expression and Mina who was holding his arm smiling. Crow was laughing and had his arm around Kinu, who was doing a peace sign. Bruno was blushing and smiling while glancing at Carly who was holding the camera taking the picture. He saw himself with a surprised expression, holding Akiza, who had one hand around his neck and the other outward. It was like the perfect family picture. That's really all Akiza really wanted; a family. Yusei slowly put the picture back down.

Yusei smiled and slowly he turned off the lights. He couldn't wait till Akiza was better. Then maybe she'd let him kiss her again. Yusei closed the door and started back down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Akiza sat in the living room frowning at her laptop. She would type, stop, sigh, take a sip of her cream soda, then start the process all over again. Jack was sitting on the couch, reading, and his patience was running low. Finally a vein popped in his head, and he stood up yelling, "COULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!" Akiza jumped and looked up.  
"Oh, sorry." Then she continued.  
"GRRRR YUSEII! PLEASE DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR ANNOYING GIRLFRIEND!"  
Yusei came walking in while wiping off his hands on his jeans, "What's the problem?" Jack pointed to a zoned out Akiza on her laptop, typing away. "Hey Akiza, whatcha' doin'?" Yusei took a seat next to her and glanced at her laptop.  
Akiza turned to him, "I'm writing a story!" Suddenly the whole house was in the living room gaping at Akiza.  
"WHAAAAT?"  
"Yeah! I'm writing a book. I've done a lot of fanfictions lately and everyone is telling me I should write a book! So…I am!"  
"W-what's it about?" Jack asked.  
"It's about this dueler who wants to win a big competition, and about her meeting friends along the way! I'm actually almost done…I just gotta submit the last few chapters…"  
"AM I IN IT AM I IN IT?" Crow was suddenly by her side shaking her shoulders.  
"Yes! Yes! All of you are!" Akiza hit a button and sat back, "All done!"  
"Well, im starving, soo..how about we go get sum' chow!" Crow leaned against a wall. Yusei grabbed Akiza's hand and pulled her up, "Sounds good to me,"  
"Lets go eat at Kinuko's family restaurant!" Akiza said excitedly.  
Jack groaned, and Akiza threw a pillow at him. "Your going!" She pulled Jacks collar out the door.

*At the restaurant*

"Hi can I take your orde- Oh hi! Ill go get Kinuko for you!~~" A preppy girl skipped away towards the kitchen.

"Heyy guys! Whats up?" Kinuko slid into the booth with them.  
"Not much, we're thinking of going on vacation to the beach," Yusei said, twirling Akiza's bracelet around his finger. Akiza angrily snatched up her bracelet and slid it onto her arm, "Yeah, we were thinking of going next week. Do you wanna come? Mina and Carly are coming~!"

"Sounds like fun, I don't have anything going on!...Hey Yusei, can I steal her for a second?" Kinu asked, standing up. Yusei sat quietly for a quick second, then said

"No."

"Grrr," Kinu grabbed Akiza's sleeve, and yanked her out of the booth. An angry chibi Yusei started complaining loudly.

Kinu let Akiza into a back room. "Whats up?" Akiza sat on a big cardboard box.  
"I was just thinking…how should I say this," Kinuko crossed her arms, "I don't think you should live with the guys anymore."

Akiza's eyes bugged out of her head, "WHAT?"

A loud noise came from outside, but they ignored it.

"Its just- just that me and the girls are worried about you-you know, living with your boyfriend and all."

"Its not like we're doing anything-"

"yes, yes I know you two move VERY slowly, but that's not my point. You're living with 4 guys. Your stable now, you have cash, you can go get an apartment or something. It's not like your still depressed, loveless, and no friends."

The two girls continued talking, not knowing of four ears pressed to the door.

"I cant hear, movie Jack!" "Shut up, your elbow is in my ribs!" "Hey, Bruno get off my leg,!" "Sorry, but can you please refrain from using my head as an armrest!"  
_"I don't think you should live with the guys anymore,"_

All four boys' eyes widened and gasped then fell down with a large crash.

"B-but, how will they eat? I mean, they'll starve! And the house, the house will be a mess!"

"They need to learn how to do this kind of stuf-" Suddenly the door burst open, and there stood four flustered teens, who had a look of shock and anger on their faces. Crow grabbed onto Akiza and pulled her to her feet. "Don't you dare try to take her away from us!" Crow pulled Akiza out of the way, and she fell into Yusei's arms.

"Well it's the truth you guys. She needs to be with her own kind!" Kinu crossed her arms and stood up.

"Not happing." Yusei picked up an angry Akiza, and the four stalked out of the restaurant.  
Kinu stood there chuckling, and looked at a piece of paper smiling. "Those boys…."

*At the house*

Four very pissed off boys stomped into the house. Yusei sat down a *finally* quiet Akiza onto the couch, then left for the garage. He had to go fix something, ride something, anything to get his mind off the possibility of Akiza leaving.

"Akiza…do you want to leave?" Bruno meekly asked. Everyone turned they're attention towards Akiza.

"N..no. No I don't. You guys are like family," She folded her hands on her lap and looked at her feet.

"Good," Jack said. This was the first word he had spoken since they ate. This was a sign of Jack swallowing his extremely huge ego. Akiza frowned, "But you know, it is starting to get weird. What if the news found out that I was living with you guys? They'd assume the worst things, and it would all go downhill…"

Looks of confusion passed everyone's faces, and they all went their separate ways to think.

BlackRose has signed on

Blackrose- hi guys

JackAwesome- Hi.

Imstillhungry- Hey

Stardust- Hi

Bruuuuuno- This story has not been very funny.

Jackawesome- Tell me about it.

Blackrose- if this wasn't a comedy id probably be dead from exhaustion right now.

Stardust- Ill wake you up :D

Imstillhungry- CLEAN THOUGHTS CROW, CLEAN THOUGHTS *hits head against wall*

Stardust- you're a sickkooooo

JackAwesome- lol

*kinukoizBOMB* has logged on

Stardust- grrrrr

Bruuuuuno- what do you want

KinukoizBOMB- hey guys, I just wanted to tell you something that I think would make us all happy :)

Jackawesome- then tell us already

KinukoIzbomb- You know how you have that little apartment that is connected to the back of your house? The one that nobody uses?

Blackrose- yesshhhh

KinukoizBOMB- well, my family owns it, soooo I was thinking that you could live in there, and still be with everyone. Your only a staircase away, and you have your own little space.

Imstillhungry- well…I guess that would work, whatya think Akiza

Blackrose- well… I think it would work…that just means more stuff to clean… T-T

KinukoizBOMB- well, it comes with renting out the place, we'll send in maids every Monday to clean out both houses.

*A huge thump is heard from akiza's room*

Stardust- HOLY CRAP AKIZAAAA!

Jackawesome- what, what?

Imstillhungry- Akiza fainted!

Bruuuuuuuno- Is she ok?

Stardust- yeah shes in my room.

Jackawesome- oh gosh.

Stardust- OH MY GOSH THAT WOULD BE TOTTALY AWESOME EEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEP! – Akiza

KinukoizBOMB- hahaha im glad to hear that you're happy. Now get outta Yusei's room young lady.

Stardust- mmmmmmmm…..nope – Akiza

Bruuuuuuno- well, now that that's solved…we never actually got to eat dinner.

Jackawesome- Last person there has to pay!  
Jackawesome has signed out

Stardust- no way, me and Akiza are gonna beat you!

Stardust and blackrose have logged out

Bruuuuno- oh snap, im broke!

Bruuuuno has logged off

Imstillhungry- hey im back from- *reads chat* AHH NOO

Imstillhungry has logged out

KinukoizBOMB- hehe ill tell the girls!  
KinukoizBOMB has logged out

*The next day*

"AKIZAAaAAAaAAaAA!"

"What! I'm busy!"

"I want some coffee!" Jack was half asleep on the couch next to a zoned out Crow playing Black Ops.

"Go get it your freekin' self!" Akiza sat counting all the money she got from her book.

"I would like some coffee too if you don't mind Akiza…"Bruno asked sweetly. Akiza hopped to her feet, "Of course! I'll be right back,"

Jack gave Bruno a look of awe, "How did you do that?" Yusei came in the room and said while walking by, "It's a little something that we call, 'being nice,' you may not be familiar with it, it's when you-"

"I KNOW WHAT BEING NICE IS!" Jack hissed. Yusei put his hands up in defeat. Akiza rang from the kitchen, "Ssssuureee you doooo," she popped her head around the corner, "Hey hon, you want any coffee?" She said with a New Jersey accent, and popped her gum. (AN: no offence to New Jersey folk. I love you guys.) The boys started laughing.

Yusei chuckled, "Sure, thanks." He massaged his temples; he had a nasty headache at the moment.

A few minutes later Akiza came in carrying a tray with three steaming coffees. "Okay, now I made sure that I made Jacks coffee-," Akiza got cut off, when she tripped over a pair of shoes lazily thrown on the floor. "Ahh!" She screamed, and attempted to grab the cups before the boiling liquid scalded anyone. She managed to do this, but it resulted in the liquid spilling all over her hands. She hissed quietly and reached to pick up the dropped cups. "S-sorry guys! I'll go make you anoth-"  
Once again she got cut off, but by Yusei this time. He smacked the tray out of her grasp, and grabbed her scalded red hands.

"You idiot!" He screamed at her. She widened her eyes in shock. "Look what you just did to yourself, and your worried about the mess? Stupid!" The whole house was silent; nobody had ever seen him this pissed before. "You!" He pointed to Jack. Jack had a look of surprise on his face. "You! Leaving your crap everywhere! How many times does Akiza have to tell you not leave your stuff around 'cause someones gonna trip over it? Now look at her!" He practically had steam coming out of his ears. He pulled her towards the kitchen lecturing her the whole time. He placed her on the countertop and began cleaning up her hands."Im s-sorry," She let a couple tears fall, when Yusei started cleaning up her hands, "Ahh gosh that stings,"

"It's not your fault." He sternly said, then finished bandaging up her hands. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just really angry…" He suddenly found his shoes very interesting. Jack walked into the kitchen. "H-hey Akiza, I just wanted to, you know, apologize, so I'll just be going now…"  
"Wait, Jack. I'm sorry for yelling at you too…"  
"Nono, its my fault, ive been expecting a lot from her lately and I needed a wakeup call. Sorry Aki." She frowned at the nickname, but then smiled. "It's okay; it'll heal in a few days anyways."

"Okay, well, um… bye," he walked out of the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

"Aww, that probably took a lot for him to say that," Akiza smiled.  
"Yeah, having such a huge ego to swallow…it probably choked him." He swiftly picked her up off the counter bridal style, and began walking towards his room.  
"H-hey! It's not like I burned my feet! I can walk ya' know!" She squirmed around.  
"Yeah but its funner this way!" He smirked.  
"Funner is not a word."  
"It's a word if I say it's a word,"  
"The world doesn't work like that,"  
"It does if I say so,"  
"I thought you were smart,"  
"I'm not smart, I'm a genius."  
"Who's got the big ego now, Jack Jr."  
"I'm just being honest."  
"Pft, at least I go to school, and I know that funner is not a word,"  
"Well because I say it's a word, tomorrow you're gonna go to school, look in your dictionary, and see the word 'funner'. Then you're gonna see a picture of my face next to it."  
*T-T* "I don't have school tommorow"  
"You will if I say so."  
Yusei smirked, kicked open the door to his bedroom, and laid Akiza down on one of the beanbags he had laid in front of his T.V. Akiza found the remote and flipped to silent library. It showed Pauly D being squirted with some weird liquid. (AN: An actual episode. Hahah I love that show :)  
Yusei came and sat down in the bean bag next to her. With ease, he picked her up and set her on his lap. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Whats with you picking me up?"

"You're really really light."  
"Really? Wait im mad at you,"  
A lightbulb went off in Yusei's head. "…And pretty,"

"And you smell like rosessss,"

"And your hair is so sillkkkyyyyy," Yusei could see Akiza restraining herself.  
"…" She turned away from him.  
"And your skin is so soooooooft,"

"And- Mhmh!" Akiza kissed him, and then pulled away with a red face. "Shut up." She buried her face in his shoulder.  
Yusei smirked, "I won."  
Akiza grabbed a pillow with her face still buried, and whacked Yusei. Yusei laughed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.  
"So, are you finished packing?"  
Akiza sat back, so that she was sitting in-between his legs.  
"Yeah, I'm so excited! Me, Carly, Mina, and Kino are going swimsuit shopping tomorrow!"  
"No two pieces." Yusei said very seriously.  
"..Why not?"  
"Because, if you walk up to the beach in a bikini your gonna have to fight guys off with a stick."  
"Oh, please. I'll find something decent…"  
"Fine, fine. I trust you,"  
Akiza turned her attention towards the T.V, and eventually fell asleep.

**Hey sorry for the long wait. And I'm sorry for the (lame) drama. I just thought I'd add something to spice it up a little bit. Next chapter is gonna be them going to the beach, so gimmie ideas of what you want! :D  
Oh and I also apologize for any spelling errors that I missed, 'cause I know that's annoying.  
Im an amateur writer, so if you have any tips im happy to hear them ^.^  
Noo flameess pleeeeasee **

**You see that button?  
Right there? Yeah, press it.  
Go ahead. Its green. Green for go. So GOO push it.  
It says review. Yeah that button. If you push it, It'l rain cookies and icecream.  
But if you press anything else. Anything else at all, barney will come and eat your family.  
I don't think you want that.  
So yeah, press that button.  
Right there.  
Press it.- - - - - - **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy! Thanks for all the reviews! :D You make me really happy, and I read them all. I changed the rating, just so that no creepy lawyers showing up at my door with guns going "CHANGE YOUR RATING BLAAAAAH"  
Kay so, I don't own it, and…yeah. Heres tha storyyyyy  
**

Akiza was so excited. Tomorrow was her first plane ride; they were going to the beach tomorrow! She had all her things packed, and couldn't wait. She was in her room, getting ready for bed, when she ran into a dilemma. Frustrated, she walked into the main house.

"Hey Yusei?"

"In here!" A voice called from his room. He walked out in his usual sweats and t-shirt. "Whatcha need?"

"I packed all my Pajama shirts, do you mind if I borrow one?" Her face flushed lightly.

"Sure, no problem," Yusei went into his bedroom, and came out holding one of his usual black shirts with the red symbol. (Except the shirt had long sleeves.)

"Thanks Yusei," She grabbed the shirt and darted into the bathroom to get changed.

"No problem," He called out, and went back into his bedroom.

A short few minutes later, Akiza walked out of his bathroom dressed. His shirt was very large on her, and the sleeves swallowed up her arms, only leaving about an inch of her frail fingers showing. She was wearing shorts that were checkered black and red, and had lace at the bottom. The shirt was long on her, and covered up the shorts, leaving only the lace showing.

She spun around giggling, "How do I look?"

Yusei covered his eyes smirking, "Aah, please don't do that,"

He felt the bed shift, and felt cold fingers reach around and remove his hands from his eyes.

"Why? Do you think I look weird?"

"No. You just look too pretty that I may explode,"

"Yusei Fudo, you are retarded."

"Yeah, I know."  
Akiza giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow,"

Yusei gave her a kiss on the nose, "Good night,"

A gagging noise was heard from the door way. Jack stood there pretending to choke, and crow was pretending that he was melting.

Akiza rolled her eyes, "Oh my gosh guys, grow up, and get a life," she walked passed them and left the house into her little mini apartment.

Yusei tsked, "You perverts,"

"Well you guys shoulda closed the door," Jack smirked.

"It's not like we were making out or anything," Yusei stood up to turn off his lamp.

"Suuure, If we hadn't walked in, who knows what would have happened!" Crow smirked, crossing his arms.

"Grow up Crow," Yusei threw a pillow at him and turned off his lights.

"I am very mature by the way,"

"Crow, you are mature the day that pigs fly," Jack taunted.

"Whatever! You still haven't kissed your girlfriend!,"

"Well-" The bickering started to fade as they walked away from Yusei's room.

_What am I going to do with those two…_ Yusei thought and chuckled to himself. He blew out the last candle in his room, and all was dark.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Akiza stepped into the beach house, a big bag slung over her shoulder, and rolling a suitcase behind her.

"Oh my gosh it's so big! I can't believe we're living here for a week!" she squealed.

Kinuko and Carly were jumping up and down pointing at every little thing.

All the boys were carrying in all the luggage, trying to figure out what the heck all the girls packed.

"What did you bring, your entire closet with you?" Jack growled as he heaved Mina's bag into the room she shared with Carly.

"No!...Half of it!" She smirked.

Once everyone was settled in and unpacked, they decided that they would watch a movie, since it was dark and too late to go the beach.

"I'll get popcorn!" Kinu ran towards the kitchen.

Once everyone was settled in their pajamas and was perfectly satisfied with their popcorn, they sat down on the large couch, and started looking through the OnDemand movies.

"I think we should watch Rio!" Carly smiled.

"Are you kidding? That's a kid's movie. Let's watch a horror movie!" Crow shouted.

"NO!" The girls screamed.

"How about…Thor?" Akiza asked, seated on Yusei's lap sideways, so that her feet hung of the side of the chair.

Once everyone decided that it was good, and Jack pressed the buy button.

Everyone was so exhausted, that only a few people made it to the end.

Akiza was asleep on top of Yusei, Jack and Mina were passed out, Carly was dozing in and out of consciousness, and Bruno was snoring loudly. Crow was still eating popcorn, and Kinu was asleep leaning on him.

Yusei looked over to Crow and Carly, "We'd better wake them up," He said, carrying her into the room her and Kinu shared.  
Crow nodded, and started waking everyone up to send them to bed.

That night everyone fell asleep happy and excited for the next day.

Yusei woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He smiled and hopped out of bed.

_Akiza is cooking again. _

He came into the kitchen and sat on the bar stool, to see that he was the last one awake. Everyone was sitting around chatting. Carly was helping Akiza cook. So was Mina.

"Who's ready for the beach!" Crow shouted.

Everyone shouted and clapped.

"I can't wait for you guys to see our epicly sexy swimsuits!" Kinu laughed and started serving breakfast.

"Oh trust me, we cant eathe-" Yusei elbowed him Crow in the ribs.

"OW! Dude!" Crow rubbed his side angrily.

Once everyone had eaten, everyone went to their rooms and began getting dressed.

The four girls came out in dress cover-ups (Whatever they're called) And the guys were sitting around waiting in their shirts and swim trunks.  
"All right lets go!" Akiza said excitedly.

Everyone grabbed towels, umbrellas, ect, and began the walk down to the beach.

The sun was shining perfectly, and there was a slight ocean breeze. They found a decent spot on the sand and set up their chairs. Chatting to each other happily, they exchanged their plans.

"Hey Akiza, are you going swimming?"

"Ah, I don't know. I need a tan…"

Jack laughed, "True dat,"

"Shut up Atlas!" Akiza threw a water bottle at him.

"Well, me and the guys are going swimming! Am I right?" Crow fist pumped the air.

The guys nodded their heads.

"Okay, you go do that. We'll be right hereeee," Kinu and the others began taking off their towels.

Kinu was wearing a blue bikini that crossed in the front. She had on long shorts that reached to her knees, that were white and blue on the tips.  
Carly had a yellow one piece swimsuit that had a frayed look in the back, and curved in at her hips.  
Mina was wearing a green tankini that had a big ring in the front and on the sides of the bottoms. It showed just her bellybutton, and her tiny figure.  
Lastly, Akiza was wearing a black top that had a red swirl design on it. She was wearing shorts that stopped at her thigh, and were plain black with a belt.

All four of the boys were gaping, and their eyes were bugging out of their heads. The naïve girls were chatting excitedly, and didn't notice.

_Woah…My girlfriend is the sexiest woman alive… _ Yusei shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

Bruno whispered to them, "Keep it clean bro's, Keep it clean…" The three nodded and turned towards to the ocean, and prepared for a cold dive. Once the boys were out of earshot, the girls started whispering.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Its a good thing the left when they did, otherwise I thought I was gonna explode!" Carly squealed.

"Oh I know. When they took their shirts off I was holding my breath!" Mina whispered.

"But did you see their reaction? It was hilarious." Akiza smiled.

"Haha, yeah. Suckas. The only bad part is now all those girls are gaping at them." Kinu looked around at all the girls in skimpy swimsuits staring at the foursome.

"I know. We have some serious competition," Akiza cracked here knuckles.

They all watched the four guys splash around like children in the ocean. The girls put on their sunglasses, and began to bathe in the sun.

A few minutes later, a voice spoke up.

"Hey ladies," A flirty voice hissed.

They removed their sunglasses and looked up at the group standing above them.

"Are you all by your lonesome?" A red headed teen asked.

"Umm…not really." Carly replied, sitting up.

"Well, do you chicks wanna hang with us?" A spikey haired guy threw a bottle to the ground sloppily.

"No thanks." Kinu put her sunglasses back on.

"Such pretty girls shouldn't be alone," The blonde haired guy spoke up again.

"Thank you, but we're fine." Mina politely said.

"Well, you see. We don't take no for an answer," A tall guy with brown hair, (Assuming he was the leader,) Growled at them.

"Well, too bad." Akiza said, crossing her arms. Suddenly a strong hand gripped her arm roughly and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey what are you doing?" Akiza pulled from the leader's grip. His hand was rough and pulled with anger.

"I told you we don't take no for an awnser," the spikey dude started creepily running his drunk hand on Kinu's arm.

"Ew! Get away from me!"

They four started struggling, but they were not stronger than this drunk gang.

*In the ocean*

"Hey guys, where are the girls?" Crow looked over at the empty chairs.

"..I don't know. They were there a few minutes ago…" Bruno looked back and forth.

"I don't see them. Wait, I think that's them over by that building…Hey, wait…" Jack started swimming ashore.

"HEY WHO THE HECK ARE THOSE GUYS!" Crow screamed.

"They have them cornered! Come on!" Yusei yelled.

*Back to the girls*

Akiza kicked the leader in the shin, and he yelled in pain. Out of anger, he slammed Akiza's wrists against the wall behind her.

"You are a feisty one." He smirked.

"You are creepy! Let us go!" She struggled, but couldn't get loose. She looked over to her friends to see them in the same situation.

"You should be thanking us, we saved you from being all alone…" The blonde was playing with the straps on Mina's shirt. She gave him a look of disgust, and then looked away.

_Where are the guys! _ Everyone thought, and closed their eyes.

Suddenly Akiza felt hands reach around towards her neck, where her swimsuit was tied off. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, when someone cut her off.

"Oh. Hell. No."

Akiza widened her eyes at the voice of her boyfriend.

She saw the four boys standing with their arms crossed, looking very pissed off.

Yusei was at the front, and Crow was beside him tapping a baseball bat at his palm.

"Heh, go find your own girls." The leader snarled.

"We would, but these are _ours,"_ Jack got into a fighting stance.

The leader pulled off Akiza's wrists, and she kicked him in the shin again. He hopped off her, and the guys sprang into action.

Yusei punched the leader straight in the nose, and then kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into the wall.

Jack kicked the blonde off his feet and heaved him off the ground by his collar.

Crow and the red head were wrestling too the death, rolling over and over on the floor, while Bruno nailed the spiky haired dude straight in the jaw, then elbowed him to the floor.

Once the gang had retreated, the girls sprung off the floor and into the arms of their friends.

They listened to the poor girls sob about how scared they were and how creepy and gross the drunk gang was.

"We are so sorry we couldn't get to you sooner," Yusei held his sobbing girlfriend.

"Yeah, were really really sorry!" Crow was retying Kinu's top that had somehow *hmm I wonder how* gotten untied at the top. He secretly did it while Kinu was clinging onto him so that she wouldn't be embarrassed that the guy managed to untie it.

"*Hic* its not your *Hic* fault!" Carly sat back rubbing her swollen eyes.

"Yeah, It's mostly our fault for not having good self *hic* defense," Mina was clinging onto Jack for dear life.

The four boys shared a look, and then smirked.

They picked up the girls, who in surprised squeaked.

"W-what are you doing?" Akiza asked.

"Throwing you into the ocean," Bruno smiled.

The girls suddenly started screaming and squirming around, but it was no use. The four boys flung the girls into the ocean. When they popped up over the surface, the glared at them and started a splashing war.

The rest of the day went on happily like that and soon it was time to go back to the beach house.  
While walking back, Yusei and Akiza trailed behind the group. The sun was setting, and they were lugging bags.

Akiza noticed that Yusei was sticking to her side like glue.

"Is something wrong?" Akiza asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong," Yusei put an arm around Akiza, and glared at a passing teen, who had been eyeing Akiza.

"Yes something IS wrong. Now tell me," Akiza stopped walking and turned towards Yusei.

"I just want to make it perfectly clear that you're taken." Yusei pulled her hand and they started walking again.

Akiza giggled, "Okay. But you don't have to stick to my side,"

"Yes I do. I am going to make sure that what happened today NEVER happens again." Yusei's face turned very serious.

Akiza smiled and flung her arms around Yusei's neck. "Thanks for saving me,"

She kissed him happily, and he kissed her back. He dropped whatever he was carrying and put his arms around her back.

He trailed all the way down her neck, then back up to her lips again.

_He still tastes like mint_, Akiza thought, before pulling back.

Yusei frowned, but pulled Akiza to his side and began walking again.

*The next day*

Akiza woke up and looked in the mirror. She noticed a purple mark on her neck, and she screamed.

"YUSEI FUDO YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Yusei sat back in his chair and flung his hands behind his neck.

He said he was going to make sure that everyone knew she was taken.

Even if it meant getting yelled at.

**Heyyy **

**I hope you guys liked it! :D**

**I know it was stronger then what I usually write, but..whatever haha. **

**I tried to put in all your ideas. I know I kinda updated quickly, but I go through these times where I have writers block, then times where it all comes to me at once and im like 'AHHH GOTTA WRITE OR IMMA LOOSE MAH INSPERATIONNNN AAHH **

**Lol**

**Anyways**

**Its 12 am**

**And I am going to bed**

**REVEIWWWW **

**Review and Yusei will show up at your door shirtless with a tray of cookies.**

**Not really**

**But review anways ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

Akiza woke up and looked out her window. She was so excited; today they were going to a fair twenty minutes from their beach house. Kinu was awake playing her DS in her bed. She had headphones and was sucked into her game. She suddenly stood up and screamed, "SNIVY NOOOOOO!"  
Kinu looked up at Akiza and blushed, "S-sorry Akiza. Did I wake you?"

"Haha, no I just woke up. So, you're playing Pokémon black again?"

"Yeah, my Snivy won't evolve!" She took out her headphones and began picking out an outfit for the day.

"Haha, my Dewott evolved into Samurott yesterday!" Akiza emptied clothes onto the bed, arranging an outfit. A voice called from the bedroom next door, "You guys are such nerds!"  
Akiza threw open the door, "Oh can it Crow! We all know you have a Pokémon plushy stashed under your bed!"

Laughter filled the house. Akiza closed and locked the door, then began getting dressed. She decided on purple skinny jeans, black knit boots, and an off the shoulder grey shirt that had a purple design on it. She put on a long chain necklace and a bunch of bracelets on her left wrist.

"How do I look?" Akiza grinned child-like. Kinuko shot her a thumbs up, "Very sexy my friend!"  
Everyone filled into the kitchen at their own pace. They all sat and ate breakfast deciding on their plans for the day.

"We're all going on the rollercoaster first," Mina said confidently.

"Sure, then we can all go to the slingshot!" Crow shouted with his mouth full. Akiza took a spoon and whacked his hand with it. "Ow!"

"Close your mouth crow. Didn't you ever learn manners?" Akiza pulled out a map of the fair.

"Well, after we go on some rides as a group, we can all go our separate ways!" Carly smiled.

"But you have to use the buddy system, "Yusei instructed and was helping Mina do dishes.

"Sounds like a plan!" Akiza smiled.

"Ugh, do I have to go?" Jack wined.

Everyone shouted, "YES!"

*at the fair*

"Woo! This is so exciting!" Crow hollered. Everyone was in line for the biggest roller coaster at the park.

"I don't think I've ever been on one of these before, "Bruno had a nervous look on his face, as the screams of the people on the ride echoed.

Carly patted his back, "Don't worry Bruno, it's a lot of fun!" Kinu suddenly whipped out her phone and sent a text to the other three girls.

Seconds later the other three felt their phone buzz and read the text:

_When we go on the coaster, scream as loud as you can. I wanna blow their ear drums out!_

They all shared a look and nodded heads with an evil smile on their face.

Yusei grabbed Akiza's free hand, "Nervous?"

Akiza shook her head, "Nope! I'm so excited!"

"Then why are you shaking?"

"Pft! I-im not shaking. Nope. Not at all. I am calm. I AM CALM!" Akiza started taking deep breaths.

"Hey, it's okay. I've been on this ride before. It's a lot of fun!" Yusei smiled reassuringly. Akiza nodded her head, and climbed into the empty car.

The car started moving forward and chugged slowly up the hill. It climbed and climbed, until it reached the very top.

"Remember girls!" Kinu yelled.

"Remember what-"Jack asked, but it was too late. All four girls let out an earsplitting shriek, and the coaster took a fall downwards. All four guys let out a cry in shock, mostly from the high decibels of the scream, and the sudden fall downwards. The girls began to giggle and laugh until they couldn't' breathe anymore.

Akiza began laughing historically, and screamed every few seconds. Soon the ride ended, and everyone stumbled out of the cars shakily.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Carly yelled.

"Hahaha did you guys hear yourselves! You were like "aaah!" hahahahhahaha!" Kinuko was holding her stomach and laughing.

"You guys nearly gave us a heart attack!" Jack crossed his arms.

"But it was pretty hilarious!" Akiza grabbed onto Yusei, who was still trying to breathe correctly.

"That was frickin' amazing!" Crow jumped up and down, "LETS DO IT AGAIN!"

"NO!"

Crow huffed, "Fine then…"

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later! Me and Carly are going off. Akiza, Mina, wanna come?" Kinu grabbed Carly's arm.

Mina shook her head, "Me and Jack are going to do our own thing."

"Same here," Akiza said.

"Well, me and Bruno are gonna go ride some more rides! BYE!" The duo ran off like little kids.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yusei asked.

"Hmm…how about we go on that one!" Akiza pointed to a ride that flipped upside down and around and every direction possible.

"Sure, let's go!"

*After cuz im too lazy to describe the ride. Not that you care or anything*

"That was…"

"Insane," Yusei finished. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping it would regain its usual shape.

Akiza giggled and brushed his hair into its crab like form.

"Thanks," He muttered. Suddenly his eyes lit up, and dragged Akiza forwards.

"W-where are we going?"

"Come on!" Yusei tugged, and finally stopped at a face painting booth.

"Hello young lady. Do you want your face painted?"

"May I do it?" Yusei grinned.

"Sure go ahead!" The old man smiled and got up from his chair. They both sat down and Akiza whispered.

"Yusei what are you doing?-"

"Shh just hold still." Yusei began painting on Akiza's face. She watched Yusei stare at his work, then stood back. "Done!"

Akiza grabbed a mirror, and her eyes widened in shock. On her face was written _My boyfriend! _ With an arrow drawn to a chibi form of Yusei's face.

Akiza laughed and continued looking at her reflection, "You are so weird Yusei!" Yusei thanked the man for letting him use his paints, and then they left hand in hand.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, you have been attracting a lot of attention, so I just wanted to make sure everyone knew you were taken."

"Oh _**I**_ have been attracting a lot of attention? Look around! Girls have been gawking at you all day." Akiza crossed her arms.

"Well then, make sure everyone sees your face!" Yusei smiled.

Akiza shook her head and laughed. The day continued on with rides and games. Soon the day had to come to a stop, and everyone came to their meeting point.

"Hey guys, did everyone have fun?" Carly asked.

"Yup! Me and Bruno did everything three times!" Crow shouted.

Bruno looked like he was about to pass out, his face was green, and he was moaning, "Ughh so..many..rides…"

"Crow!" Mina yelled, and caught Bruno before he fell to the ground. "You could have killed him!"

"Yeah whatever. Akiza what the heck is on your face?" Crow asked.

"Uhh…long story…" Akiza blushed.

"Aww that's so cute!" Kinu smiled, and Jack pretended to puke. Kinuko punched him in the shoulder, and Jack pushed Kinu. That started a fight, until Yusei finally put a stop to everything.

"Alright guys. Let's go home," Yusei put his arm around Akiza, and everyone started walking towards the car.

Little did they know, a mysterious girl was watching, smiling evilly.

"Oh, so that witch is his new girlfriend? Haha! Yusei will be mine…"

The shadow blended into the wall, with two shadows following behind, giggling "Yusei…Yusei..Hehehe!"

**Cliff..hanger? I guess. Not really. If anything It creeped you out... I just thought I'd add some conflict tee hee. Anyways, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will again take place at their beach house. I just think it's fun to write in a new atmosphere and stuffsss soo…yah.  
I think I'm going to make the creepy "shadow" try to break them up. What will happen? Will they question their relationship after the media finds out? OoOoOoOoOoOo.**

**(Don't worry, I'm too big of a fan to let anything huge happen)  
REVIEW**

**THE BUTTON**

**IT WANTS TO BE PRESSED**

**THAT SOUNDED REALLY WEIRD**

**BUT DO IT ANYWAY**

**THE REVIEW BUTTON LOVES YOU**

**GIVE THE REVIEW BUTTON SUM LOVVVEEEE :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Akiza kneeled over Yusei's body on the ground. People were rushing around, sirens were going off, and other useless noise was ringing through the air. But Akiza didn't hear it. All she heard was her own heartbeat going a million miles per minute and her thoughts. _This is all my fault. This is all my fault. _She repeated the words over and over in her mind, and began to cry.

_(AN: That was deep :o)_

**48 hours earlier!**

"No crow. You don't get a prize for dying more times than you have killed!" Jack sat rubbing his temples. He and Crow sat in front of MW3, and Jack had spent the last hour trying to explain the game to him.  
"I don't get why! I mean, it takes talent to die that many times!" Crow complained. Jack just got up and left without another word. Crow then changed the channel to T.V.  
" Hey dude! Yusei's duel is on Tv!" Crow screamed. Jack came running in to see.

*At the stadium*

"Yusei is the winner!" The crowd roared with excitement. Akiza sat in the stadium, screaming her lungs out for her boyfriend. People poured into the middle of the arena to congratulate the King. Akiza made her way through the sea of people to Yusei. When he came into her line of sight, she took off running and jumped into his arms. She flung her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She quickly kissed him then excitedly said "Congratulations Yusei!" Yusei swiftly spun her around and set her on the ground.  
"Thank you Akiza! I could hear you cheering all the way from down here!" He laughed. Akiza began to say something back, when she was trampled by the herd of news reporters. Suddenly she was helped to her feet by none other than Carly.  
"Akiza are you okay?" Akiza laughed and replied "Yeah, I'm fine. Go ahead and get your story girl!" Carly laughed and began to push her way to Yusei. Akiza shook her head and left the stadium.

*Somewhere in the Satellite*

"B-boss. We have the newspaper for you,"  
A lean blonde quickly snatched the paper out of her assistant's hands. She had a T-shirt that said "I LOVE YUSEI FUDO" And was wearing a miniskirt.

The blonde read out the title "Yusei and his girlfriend share a special moment after winning," Next to it was a picture of Yusei hugging Akiza.  
"Who does she think she is!" The blonde crumpled the newspaper and threw it across the room.

"M-Mrs Rosie, you do know that-"

"She is dating Yusei? Yes! But she doesn't deserve him, that witch! Yusei is the most amazing person on this planet. We must dispose of her."

"Yes of course Mrs. Rosie. How do you suppose we do that?" Asked her other apprentice.

"By eliminating her."

*At the house*

Akiza sat at the table, cutting out a news article. She then took a magnet and attached it to the fridge. She smiled at the picture. She hadn't even known that someone had taken a picture of them kiss, but she didn't care. Suddenly the door opened, and there stood an exhausted Yusei, clothes ripped and destroyed, hair hanging everywhere, and red lipstick smeared on his face.

Crow started laughing historically, and Jack chuckled and asked, "Fangirls?" Akiza smirked and grabbed a wet cloth. "Oh be nice to him. He had a rough day," She began wiping all the dirt and lipstick off his face.

Yusei smiled, "Thanks." and took the cloth from her. Akiza took off his favorite, now ripped, jacket and he shuffled to his room to get changed. "Aww, this was his favorite jacket," She frowned, examining the damage. "Hey guys, I'm going to the store to get some supplies to fix this. Need anything while I'm out?"

"Naw dude. Were good. Unless you want to pick up a new memory card for us!" Crow pulled off puppy eyes and begged.  
"Fine." Akiza laughed "Bye guys,"

She walked out to her bike and rode off. Little did she know she was being followed. Just as she pulled into the driveway of the store, she was grabbed from behind, and blacked out.

*Later*

_Ugh…where am i? _Akiza looked around to see a prison looking dungeon. She examined her hands to see big cuffs around them. "Hello?" She called out.

"Hello Akiza." She jumped at the voice, and saw three girls standing in front of her. "I bet your wondering why you're here…"

"Uh, no frickin duh, Sherlock!" Akiza snapped. "Who are you!"

"I, am Yusei's future wife. And in order for that to happen, you need to be OUT of the picture."

"Wait wait wait, you a FAN GIRL!" Akiza rubbed her temples in anger.

"Fan WOMAN thanks you very much!" "Now if you don't mind, I have a date with Yusei!" The three girls stalked off.

_These chicks are retards! _She thought, _they forgot to take my phone! _ She smiled and quickly texted 911 to Yusei. She closed her phone just as the two assistants walked in to keep an eye on her.

*The house bro*

"Hey, where is Akiza?" Yusei asked. "I don't know dude, she went to the store like, two hours ago."

Suddenly Yusei's phone buzzed and Yusei's eyes widened as he read the text. "Akiza's in trouble."

Bruno quickly opened his laptop and began working. "I have the coordinates on her phone. "She's in the satellite in the abandoned jail." Bruno snapped his laptop shut. "That's by or old hangout dudes!" Crow said. Everyone revved up their vehicles and took off.

*Back at the jail*

"You're so ugly."

"yeah, yeah your ugly!"

"And you're so stupid."

"Yeah, STUPID!"

"And you're a witch."

"Yeah a witch!"

Akiza sat in the jail about to kill herself. _I can't TAKE THIS any longer! Where the heck is Yusei! _

"You don't deserve Yusei."

"No Yusei for you!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to disagree with that."

Akiza looked up at the familiar voice. _Yusei! _She smiled. There stood Yusei along with a pissed off Yusei, Jack, Crow, Bruno, Kinuko, and Mina.

"Yusei Fudo! It's really you!" Rosie came out behind her desk and flung her arms around him.  
"Get off me! I came here for my girlfriend," he pushed her off and broke the handcuffs off of Akiza. Akiza flung her arms around Yusei.

"You jerk! Get away from him!" Rosie suddenly pulled out a gun. Everyone stopped breathing, and Akiza released her arms from Yusei.

"What the heck. Put that away!" Jack screamed.

"Stay out of this Jackie!" Rosie yelled. "Now get away from Yusei. He's mine." Akiza backed up with her arms in the air.

"Now let's be reasonable here…" Yusei said calmly. Rosie had the gun pointed directly at Akiza, with her finger on the trigger. " No Yusei darling. You see, this chick is in the way of our relationship! So she needs to die. Sorry to do this hun, but it's necessary." Rosie pulled the trigger, and Akiza looked away. Mina and Kinuko screamed. She waited for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Yusei kneeling on the ground with a hand to his side. "YUSEI!" Akiza screamed. Suddenly, her eyes glowed red. "You!" She looked at Rosie. She flung Rosie across the room, and she landed on her two assistants. "Yusei!" Jack said frantically "Are you okay!"

"HE JUST GOT SHOT OF COURSE HES NOT OK!" Kinuko said. Yusei lay on the ground muttering something uncomprehendable. Mina began to dial 911, and Akiza kneeled down next to Yusei.  
"Yusei, just stay awake okay?" She ripped off a piece of her skirt and pressed it to Yusei's wound.  
Yusei hissed in pain and looked away. "I am so sorry Yusei I am so sorry," Akiza kept repeating to him. The last thing Yusei saw was Akiza's frantic face, before everything went black.

**CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER **

**YOU BE HANGIN OFF A CLIFF! **

**Duuude this chapter wasn't funny at all Dx**

**Sowwy** **but I thought I'd spice it up a bit. I wanted to show how bad his fangirls were hehe. Next chapter will be better I promise. I also apologize about not updating in a while so yeah. This chapter was intense man! I hope you somewhat liked it. Don't kill me! I love you guys, so review!  
If you review Will allow Yusei to live! XD so review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Six teens sat in the waiting room of a hospital anxiously awaiting the doctor. Akiza sat with her body curled up in a chair completely zoned out. Mina sat next to her, trying to get her attention.

The rest of the group sat quietly, while Crow paced around the room. "Akiza…Akiza please answer me!" Mina whispered. Mina looked over to Jack with a worried look.

Jack sighed and took a seat next to Akiza. Jack spoke in a loud but calm voice "Akiza look at me." Akiza jumped and looked over at Jack. "Yusei is a fighter. He won't die," Jack leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. 

"Yes, he will get through this…" Bruno encouraged.  
"Yeah, I know that. I'm just going to be VERY pissed if he dies…" She looked away in anger.

Everyone knew that she was just putting on a strong front, and underneath she was dying inside. Suddenly the hospital doors flew open and there stood Carly, Luna, and Leo. "I came as fast as I could!" Carly ran in and the rest of the group stood up to meet them. 

"Hows Yusei?" Luna asked.  
"Is he dead!" Leo asked franticly. Luna elbowed him angrily.

"N-not that we know of…" Mina informed. "He passed out before the ambulance came. They took him away and told us to wait here."  
"He didn't look good when he left…" Crow looked down. "There was a lot of blood. That phyco son of a b-!" Crow stomped away and sat down in a chair.  
Luna whispered to Kinu, "Hows Akiza?"  
"Not good Luna, not good." Kinu glanced over at Akiza who was curled up in a chair hugging her knees. She had one hand grasping the necklace Yusei had given her.

An hour slowly passed by while everyone anxiously waited for news from the doctor. Suddenly the doctor walked into the room holding a clipboard. He cleared his throat and everyone jumped up, shouting about Yusei.  
"Quiet down, please," The doctor asked. "Yusei is…stable. We had to perform surgery on him. Yusei got very lucky, because the bullet didn't hit any vital organs." Everyone perked up and Akiza stood up from her chair. "But, he did lose _a lot_ of blood. It all narrows down to when and or if he wakes up…You're welcome to see him now."  
"Thank you," Bruno said, then everyone proceeded into Yusei's room. Akiza wasn't expecting what she saw. Yusei was in the hospital bed hooked up to various wires and tubes. He looked so helpless and vulnerable that it shattered Akiza's heart. "Oh Yusei…" She muttered. Everyone stood around Yusei's room in silence until Crow spoke up.  
"…well this sucks."  
"No duh."  
"At least he's alive!"  
"That's true…"  
"Oh my goodness what if he forgets who we are!"  
"Isn't that due to a head injury?"  
"Shut up Luna!"  
"No you shut up!"  
"Can we not all get along for five minutes?"  
"Yeah, Yusei is like, on his death bed here and your all arguing"  
"Well I'm not the one who- !"

"Alright guys." Akiza spoke for the first time. Everyone looked to her. "You all should go home. I'll stay here with Yusei.  
"But I want to stay !" Leo spoke up. "Yeah he's our friend too!" Crow argued.  
"No, only one person needs to stay" Jack walked to the door.  
"Yeah, he's right. Are you going to be okay Akiza?" Kinuko asked.  
"Yeah, go ahead guys. I'll watch over him," Akiza smiled. Everyone nodded and left the room after saying their goodbyes to Yusei.  
Soon it was just Akiza and Yusei. She looked at Yusei, then to the heart monitor. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _She looked back to Yusei. He looked completely exhausted, even though he was sleeping. _Yusei Fudo, I don't know what's going on in your head, but you will fight. If you die, I will kill you! _Akiza threaded her hand with Yusei's, and then drifted off in her chair. 

-PAGE BREAK- - PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- WAFFLES- PAGE BREAK- -PAGE BREAK- - PANCAKES- -PAGEBREAK-

_Ugh where am i? My head hurts like hell. _Yusei looked around to see a hospital room. Looked over and saw a sleeping Akiza. _I'm in a hospital? _

Yusei let go of Akiza's hand and attempted to sit up. Akiza's eyes snapped open and stood up.

"YUSEI! Your awake! Oh my gosh!" She grabbed Yusei's hand and helped him sit up properly. "Um...what happened?" Yusei asked.

Akiza opened her mouth to speak, when the doors blasted open. Nurses and doctors scurried around asking Yusei questions. A doctor swiftly kicked her out into the hallway, and she looked at the door in disbelief.

Shaking her head, she took the opportunity to call everyone and let them know about Yusei. Moments later, the nurse called Akiza back into the room.  
"Is everything Okay?" Akiza asked.  
Yusei laughed," I don't know, you tell me! How long was I out for?"  
"Three days…" Akiza whispered. "Three days! Holy crap." Yusei shook his head.

The door again busted open to reveal all of Yusei's friends. Everyone filed into the room and began asking Yusei questions and talking to him. "Hey Yusei! How ya feelin'?" Crow sat on the side of his bed.

"I'm okay. I've been better though," Yusei chuckled.

"Does your side hurt?" Leo asked.  
"It just kinda stings. Nothing horrible."  
"Yeah you got lucky!" Kinu punched his arm lightly.

Akiza exited the room and the sounds of everyone chattering zoned out. She went around the corner and leaned on a wall, sliding onto the floor. She gave out a sigh of relief and hung her head in her hands. _Yusei you lucky bastard_, Akiza smiled.

A while later, Akiza went back into Yusei's room to see that everyone had left. "Where did everyone go?" Akiza asked. "They all left, I as I thought you did too. Why are you still here?" Yusei smiled.

"Why, do you not want me here..?"  
"Of course I do, I just thought because its 10 pm already…"

"Haha if anything Yusei, you should be going to sleep," Akiza sat on the side of his bed and looked away. "You've had a very busy day. Everyone was worried about you..."  
"I was worried about you…" She whispered still not meeting his eyes. 

"Well don't be anymore. I'm alright. You need to sleep. Mina told me you stayed here for three days and never left the room." Yusei grabbed her hand and pulled her so that their eyes met.

"Alright. As long as you get some sleep Yusei, I'll go home." Akiza stood up to leave, when she felt a tug at her wrist again. He pulled so hard that Akiza fell on top of Yusei. Akiza squealed and squirmed to get off of him, being careful of his wounds.

"Why did you do that?" She squeaked.

Yusei put and arm around her and pulled her on top of his chest. "I never told you to go home," He chuckled. Akiza tried to get up but Yusei held her down. "Yusei stop I'm hurting you!" She cried out.

"No you're not, now sit still and go to sleep," Yusei replied. Akiza sighed and settled down, snuggling into him. She suddenly reached up and slapped his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yusei rubbed his cheek.

"That's for making me worry!" She frowned. Akiza then unexpectedly reached up and gave him a kiss. He gave her a look of confusion.

"That's for, you know, not dying and stuff," Akiza leaned her head on his chest.  
She felt him chuckle lightly, "I'm not going to die."

"You better not. I thought I was going to have to go into the afterworld and find your sorry soul." Akiza joked.

"Can you do that?"

"No! Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I can raise the dead,"

"But you can raise plants-"

"Go to bed Fudo."  
She felt him chuckle, and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-Warning. You are experiencing a page break. Please hold onto your hats, scarves, purses, and other loose clothing. Ready for takeoff. BLASSTTTTT OFFFFFFF-

*7 days, 6 hours and 32 seconds later*

Yusei got home from the hospital, happy to be home. He had been told to take it easy for the next week and that his wound was healing up nicely. Yusei walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it, spreading his limbs.

"Good to be home?" Crow laughed.

"Yeah dude. Hospitals bite," Yusei put his arms behind his head.

"We all know Yusei, he hates being fussed over." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Unlike you..." Bruno shot back with a smirk. Crow laughed and Jack growled. Akiza then entered the room.

"Yusei, your home!" She ran over and jumped onto Yusei's lap. She flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh, just jump onto the injured person. No big deal, he only, like, JUST got released from the hospital." Jack scolded.

"Chill Jack," Yusei wrapped and arm around Akiza and she curled up next to him. "She weighs like, 5 pounds."

"I do not." She laughed.

"I second that…" Crow laughed at her reaction. She threw a pillow and he ducked, the pillow hitting Jack.

"Ahh, it's good to be home…" Yusei chuckled. Soon, the others left the room to do whatever, and it left Akiza and Yusei alone. Akiza was fidgeting with her hands looking anywhere but Yusei.

"What's wrong?" Yusei turned to look at her. Akiza hesitated a moment, but then got up on her knees and straddled Yusei's lap. She lifted up his shirt and examined his side. Yusei swallowed a laugh and his shock, "W-what are you doing?"

"Looking for your scar…" She trailed her fingers on his side, to the big bruise. He flinched when her cold fingers got near the stitches and she rapidly pulled her hand back. "S-sorry," She pulled his shirt down and she looked away.

"What for? It's not like it was your fau-"

"It WAS my fault! Like, all of it."

"Well, I don't see it that way. They were MY fangirls."

"Dude, you TOOK A FRICKIN BULLET FOR ME!" She put her hands to her face to show exaggeration. "Not only do I now owe you for saving me from Sayer, I now owe you my life! Yusei Fudo you are not fair." She huffed.

Yusei laughed. "I guess you're just going to have to be my girl forever then."

"Hmm…that's a pretty hard deal there," Akiza joked. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Too bad." Yusei reached an arm around her, and quickly stole a kiss. "You have officially made a deal with the devil."

**YAYYYY. I saved you all from hanging off a cliff! XD**

**I hoped yall liked it. It was kinda cheese-ish but too bad! I will give you cheese and you shall like it! :D JK. Anyways the whole deal with the devil thing is just like, u know the legend thingy that if you make a deal with the devil you're into it forever? Yeah that kind of thing. Yusei is not a devil :3 I wuv him. **

**And you should show your luv by REVIEWING :D **

**Oh and I don't own Yugioh 5Ds bladda bladda bladada. I wish I owned it, but I don't. One day I will though ;) Muahahaha.**

**REVIEW**

**PRETEND THE BUTTON IS A COOKIE**

**AND GRAB IT**

**OMNOMNOM **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeyy whats up guys! Oh my goodness…is this what I think this is? If you guessed an update then you are correct! :D I am updating so soon due to the fact that A) Im bored. B) Some VERY enthusiastic reviewers asked me to.. and C) Im bored. SO why are you still reading this? :3 MOVE ON FOOLS :D v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v THE STORY IS DOWN THERE v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v **

Akiza sat on the countertop of the main house kitchen with her feet propped up on a bar stool. She was painting her nails a pretty dark green color. She thought she would spice up her wardrobe a bit. Humming along to some random song, Akiza examined her fine work, and moved onto the other foot.

Now Jack was sitting in the main room reading a book, finding it extremely hard to concentrate with Akiza's senseless humming. Finally, he snapped and whipped his head around to Akiza's direction. "Will you stop that bloody humming?"

Akiza looked up in surprise. She smirked, then started humming louder. Jack grunted and turned on the T.V. extremely loud.

"Three extreme Fans of the King, "Yusei Fudo" were arrested a few days ago after attacking Fudo and his friends. Yusei was shot, and left in the hospital for about a week. The girls are now being put to justice-" Jack chucked the remote at the cable box, turning the T.V off. "BLODDY NEWS!"

Yusei opened the door after hearing the large crash, with crow in tow behind him.

"Aww man, dude did you throw the cable box again!" Crow ran over to examine the damage.

"Well I wouldn't have broken it if Akiza had stopped her infuriating humming!"

Akiza ignored the blond signer and continued painting her nails. She took out a light green nail pen and began putting polka dots on her toes. She started to hum even louder.

"YUSEI SHUT HER UP!" Jack screamed. Yusei sighed and walked over to Akiza. He leaned on the counter and looked up at his girlfriend.

"Hey babe, can you go paint your nails elsewhere? Jacks' on the brink of a mental breakdown,"

"Well i think were already past that point!" Crow cried, holding the remains of the cable box in his hands, with tears in his eyes. "He broke my baby! Again!"

Akiza looked down at her boyfriend , smiled, and simply said, "Nope."

Yusei walked over to Jack and shrugged, "I tried." Yusei then retreated into the garage dragging a crying Crow. Jack growled and stomped off to who knows where.

Akiza looked up and saw that she was all alone. _Now I have the whole place to myself _Akiza smirked evily. Seconds later, the doorbell rang, and Akiza let out a curse.

"Hey, door!" Akiza called. No response. "HEY. DOOR!" Silence. "THE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" Nothing.

Grunting, Akiza shuffled over to the door and flung it open.

"Hel-" Akiza stopped when she saw who it was. "Oh. Hey Sherry. What do you want." Akiza mumbled.

"Akiza, out of my way. I would like to speak with Yusei"

"Hes not here. Bye" Akiza went to shut the door but Sherry placed her foot in the way.

"I know he's here, so let me in, witch!" Sherry spat.

"Well he doesn't want to talk to you! Ya French freek. Now get out and go eat some snails or something!"

(NO OFFENCE TO FRENCH PEOPLE. IM ACTUALLY PART FRENCH SO I LOVE YALL)

Sherry snarled and began pushing on the door. Akiza had her back to the door trying to shut her out. It soon became a war of gravity, until a certain someone walked into the room.

"Hey Akiza, whos at the door?" Akiza quickly stepped away from the door, allowing Sherry to trip and fall straight on her face. Akiza flung a hand to her mouth to cover her laugh.

"Oh gee, Sherry are you okay?" Yusei lent down a hand and helped Sherry up. Akiza crossed her arms and huffed.

"Hey whos at the doo-oh crap." Bruno turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Haha dude im making popcorn!" Crow ran into the kitchen and returned seconds later with popcorn. Jack crossed his arms, "This will be interesting."

"Hey Sherry, what brings you here?" Yusei asked.

"Hello, Yusei. Well, as you know the big dueler ball is coming up, and I was wondering if you would like to be my escort. " Sherry gave a charming smile.

Akiza snorted, and Yusei softly elbowed her.

"Im sorry Sherry, but I'm kind of going with my girlfriend." Yusei grabbed Akiza's hand and Akiza smiled evily.

"You are dating _her?"_ Sherry's eyes widened.

"Um, yes. Sorry, you will just have to find someone else." Yusei gave a smile.

"Ahh its okay Yusei. Akiza is very lucky to have the king of duels taking her." Sherry glared before waving goodbye and stalked off.

Just as Akiza was closing the door, she yelled "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT FOOL," then slammed the door and locked it. Yusei rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You could be nicer ya' know." He leaned against the wall as Akiza took her place on the counter again.

"Yeah well, I could be a lot of things," She saw Yusei chuckle make his way across the room and jump up on the kitchen countertop next to her.

"You are a lot of things. Being nice to Sherry just isn't one of your strong points…" Yusei gave a glance to Akiza.

"Don't look at me like that." Akiza glared.

"Like what?"

"That look you give that makes me feel like I dropped kicked a puppy over a fence,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yusei smirked as Akiza leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You are mean," She joked. "Anyways, when is this stupid dance."

"Its next Saturday. I don't care how much you wine or complain. You are going."

"Ughhhhh but whyyyyyy" Akiza moaned.

"Because, I have to be there. And I am not going a lone. I will be attacked by all of _them_," Yusei shuddered.

Akiza lifted up his shirt to examine his scar. It wasn't too bad, it pretty much matched his other scars. Mostly gained from bad D-weel accidents and experiments gone wrong. But the scar wasn't pretty eather.

"Fine. Ill be there." Akiza pulled down his shirt and pushed him off the counter. "Now go play with your toys like a good boy."

Yusei laughed and left the room. Akiza then glanced around. _Alone again, finally_.

"Akiza! Where is my favorite book?"

"UGH!"

-Hehe this is a page break. I just thought you would like to know that. Know the face that this is supposed to break the page. Yeah. Your welcome.-

Akiza walked into the garage and looked around. No Yusei in sight. Perfect. She walked over to Bruno.

"Hey Bruno!" She called.

He stood up from the bike and rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Hey Akiza. Whats up?"

"Well, um, I just… have a question to ask."

"Shoot," Bruno took a sip of water.

"Well, you're a dude right?"

Bruno looked around him, "Well, I believe so. If not, im screwed."

Akiza rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. I was just wondering, do you think I'm too clingy to Yusei?" 

Bruno gave a questioning look.  
"W-well its just that sometimes I feel like I ask a lot of him…"

Bruno laughed, "No, I don't think so. You give him space when he needs it, and that's all that matters. So ask away "

Akiza let out a breath, "Okay, good. Thanks Bruno. Oh, and your going to the ball tomorrow right?"

"Yeah ill be there haha. Crow is forcing me."

"I know how you feel. Anyways, thanks for the advice."

"Anytime,"

-a-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y-z- :D

Akiza looked in front of her mirror examining herself. She had on a black, sleeveless dress that stopped just above her knees. She was wearing a red belt, and had Yusei's necklace tucked underneath the front of her dress. She was wearing black shoes that had a little red rose on the toe. The dress was shimmery, and flowed around when she moved. Her hair was up in a bun with little spiral curls hanging in the front.

_Not too shabby. It'l work I guess…_ Akiza spun around, grabbed her red clutch, and ran for the door.

She made her way down the stairs and into the main house. She opened the door to reveal an awaiting Yusei and co.

"Hey," Yusei gave her a hug and stepped back to examine Akiza. "You look amazing," Yusei took her hand and spun her around.

"Haha, thanks Yusei. You clean up well too," Akiza smiled.

"Alright, alright. Lets go." Jack stood by the door with Mina, who was wearing a dark blue dress.

Kinuko stood next to Crow tying his tie for him, which he loudly objected. She was wearing a purple sleeveless gown to match the highlights in her hair.

"Wait guys, I gotta take a picture before we leave!" Carly set up the camera and put it on timer. She pressed the button and ran in to join the picture. She was wearing an orange and yellow gown that reached her knees. She had a yellow cardigan on over it.

"Okay, now can we leave?" Jack wined.

"Fine, lets go," Bruno pushed Jack out the door.

-AT THE PARTY THINGY OR WHATEVER-

Yusei and the team were scattered about the building chatting to other famous duelers. "Oh my, Yusei. Its great to see you again!"  
"Yes its great to see you! How are you?"

Akiza sat bored watching Yusei be fussed over. She expected this, I mean, he is the king anyways. She let out a sigh and looked around. Jack was telling another one of his stories while mina watched intensively with a couple other people. Carly, Kinuko, Bruno, and Crow were on the dance floor. Suddenly she saw Sherry making her way over to Yusei. She saw them hug, then go off to talk.

Akiza huffed in frustration and looked away. Suddenly she saw a hand in front of her face. "Would you like to dance?"

There stood a boy about her age with brown shaggy hair, wearing a dress shirt and pants. Akiza glanced over to Yusei and Sherry, then took the boys hand.

"Sure."

-break- -page- - now-

"And it was amazing! Riding out there is just beautiful. You really must visit!" Sherry smiled.

"yes that sounds very cool." Yusei glanced over to the table.

"Where's Akiza?"

"I believe she is on the dance floor," Sherry smirked. Her plan was working perfectly. Yusei's smile dropped as he saw the two on the dance floor.

"Well Yusei, would you like to dance?" Sherry asked.

"Why not." Yusei answered roughly. He grabbed her hand and led her to the floor.

The two danced for a moment, until he spotted Akiza and the boy. Yusei then let go of Sherry, and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"May i?"

"Poursuivre, go ahead, roi des duels," He answered in a thick French accent.

Yusei then took Akiza's hand, and Akiza looked away.

"Whats the deal Akiza?" Yusei growled.

"You were the one off with Sherry! You know I hate her. Plus you haven't talked to me once! It took a hot French boy to take you away," Akiza whispered angrily.

"Its not like I asked for it all. People just keep coming up to me, I cant just walk away," He spat back.

Akiza let out a sigh. "I know Yusei I know. Your just so kind you cant say no to anyone. You show kindness to every being. I just wish that you would treat me differently from everyone else," Akiza looked away.

Yusei wrapped his arms around Akiza and pressed his face into her neck.  
"Im sorry, Ill try harder," he mumbled.

Akiza pulled him back and gave him a quick kiss. "Stop doing that"

"What?"

"I feel like I used a kitten for baseball practice."

"Well that's your problem not mine," Yusei smirked. Akiza hit his arm playfully. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things," Yusei muttered and Akiza slapped his arm again.

"I know of this dark room behind the-"

"Yusei stop," Akiza laughed and hit his arm again.

"Alright alright! Just stop with the hitting. I haven't tried the buffet yet. Care to join me?"

"Of course. Lets go stuff our faces," Akiza grabbed his hand and pulled him. Yusei chuckled and followed behind.

**YAAAAAAY :D I updated. Your welcome. I hope you liked it. I thought it was okaaayishh. Oh, and let me know if you think I should continue. Im worried that its getting to long and nobody will read it : (**

**Let me know if u have any ideas too. **

**Anyways, you should review, because **

**YA LOVE YA LOVE YA LOVE, IS MAH DRUG. : D**

**If you press the button, fanfiction will donate to the hannahbanana000 happiness foundation **

**Not really,**

**But you should review anywayssss hehe **


	14. Chapter 14

Akiza sat at the kitchen table, frowning furiously at a piece of paper. She continued to scribble and write viciously. Crow walked up to her, "Whatcha dooooin?"

Akiza looked up with bloodshot eyes, " A stupid essay. Stupid school. Stupid Benjamin Franklin," Akiza looked back into her book. Crows nose scrunched up, "Ew, homework. Well, I'm no help with that. Later," Crow walked away to play video games.

Twenty minutes later, Akiza shot up from her seat, "Done! I AM VICTORIOUS!" Jack gave a strange look to Akiza. Akiza turned to Jack, "FEAR MY EPIC WRITING POWERS!" And she threw the book at his face. Jack fell out of his chair, and Akiza skipped out of the room into the garage.

"Yusei! I finished!" Akiza walked up to what appeared to be two boots sticking out of the bottom of a D-wheel. Yusei scooted out from underneath, "Really? That's awesome. Sorry I couldn't help, this stupid formula won't work…." Yusei scooted back underneath the bike.

"Well, is there anything I can do?" Akiza crouched down to get a better look at what he was working on.

"Naw, its okay. This shouldn't take much longer."

"Okie dokie then," Akiza walked away disappointedly. She shuffled over to her apartment. Jack, who was watching the whole time, walked over to Yusei. He grabbed a giant wrench, and whacked it along the side of the D-wheel, making a super loud ringing noise. Yusei jumped out from underneath the bike and screamed.

"Ah! What the heck Jack?"

"Yusei you are the biggest idiot I have ever met,"

"What?" Yusei was trying to get the ringing noise out of his head, "Why am I an idiot?"

"Because! She spent three hours on her essay so she could get done and help YOU, who happened to forget that her 21st birthday is tomorrow.

Yusei's eyes widened in shock. "F***." Yusei cussed under his breath. F#$ SH*$ SH#% SH%# SH#%! I'm screwed,"

"Uh, yeah. Now you mental retard, go fix it,"

"I'm calling a dude meeting. Where is Bruno and Crow?" Yusei walked into the house.

*Minutes later, everyone sat around the kitchen table*

"Okay, am I the only one who forgot that Akiza's birthday is tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded, and Yusei face palmed. "Well, what did you guys get her?"

Everyone stayed silent. Crow spoke up, "U-um…we haven't exactly…"

"We had no friggin idea what to get her," Jack sweat dropped. Bruno nodded in agreement.

"So, what do we do?" Yusei asked. They all sat in silence, until Crow spoke up.

"Well…she's gunna be 21 right? She's the last one to turn 21…so…we should take her to Vegas!"

Everyone looked up.

"Are you crazy! Vegas! None of us have ever been to Vegas! Well, except Jack and Yusei, but still!" Bruno's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Well, I think it's a great idea! Bloody hell, she might go crazy, we don't know how she'll react to all the people and alcohol, but hey! I bet it will be hilarious," Jack smiled evilly.

"That is not a good idea; we all know how Jack gets under the influence…" Yusei sweat dropped.

"Hehe, we know how you get too Yusei," Crow winked and Yusei blushed.

"Not my point Crow. If we take her to Vegas, we would have to watch her. Like, seriously." Yusei stared at everyone seriously. Everyone nodded.

"So do we agree? We're going to Vegas?" Bruno asked.

"Yeah!" Jack and Crow high fived, and Yusei nodded.

"It's official then. Someone book the hotel rooms!" Bruno laughed.

(AN: I live in Las Vegas, so why not ;D MUAHAHAHA)

*ThE nExT dAy* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akiza woke up and looked around. It was her 21st birthday. Woop- de- fricken- doo. She looked out the window, not really caring that it was her birthday. Birthdays were nothing really important to her, and she could tell nobody remembered it anyways. To the world, it was just another ordinary day. She didn't care, getting older was nothing new. A birthday is just celebrating another year closer to death.

She shuffled out of bed and went down stairs. _Weird, all the lights are off…_

She felt around for the light switch, and when she flicked it on, she was surprised to find everyone, with a big HAPPY BIRHTDAY banner.

"Happy Birthday!" Akiza flung a hand to her mouth. There stood all her friends, including Kinu, Mina, and Carly.

"Oh my goodness.." Akiza whispered.

"Happy birthday Akiza," Yusei hugged his girlfriend.

"Yeah gurlie! Congrats on the big 2-1!" Kinu laughed.

Kinu, Carly, and Mina handed her their gifts. "The boys said we have to go after the presents and stuff, so see ya," Carly winked. Akiza just waved with a confused stare. But she shook it off.

"You guys really didn't need to do this…" Akiza shook her head.

"Naw, I believe it is completely necessary," Crow smiled.

"Anyways, we decided to all combine our money for your present this year," Jack handed her an envelope. Akiza took it and ripped it open timidly.

Reaching inside, she pulled out a plane ticket. She gasped in shock. " A T-ticket?"

"Look where to!" Bruno said excitedly.

"To _VEGAS?"_ Akiza's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Yup! We're going to Vegas baby!" All the boys pulled their own tickets out of their pockets.

"_WERE GOINGT O VEGAS!" _ Akiza jumped up and down excitedly. She ran up and gave each of them a hug.

"H-how did you-"

"Jack managed to pull a few strings," Yusei smirked and elbowed his friend.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Akiza squealed.

"Well we leave tonight, so go hurry and pack," Yusei spun Akiza around and gave her a little push towards her door. She smiled and took off.

Everyone gave out a sigh of relief. "Phew, at least shes excited…" Crow smirked.

"Yeah, I was almost worried she would be like WTF im not going…" Bruno laughed.

"Alright, well I gotta finish packing, catch ya later," Jack left for his room.

*LATER*  
5 very excited teenagers were sitting on a plane. Yusei was sitting next to Akiza, holding her hand.

"I can't believe this. So many movies have been shot in vegas! Oh my goodness, what if Crow marries a stripper like in the hangover!" Akiza started laughed.

Yusei chuckled, "Well, that would be interesting, but I doubt it. I think he would be more of the hooker type,"

Akiza started laughing, but stopped when Crow kicked her seat and said, " I heard that!" Yusei just chuckled and shook his head.

Akiza was about to continue talking to Yusei, when a blonde stewardess walked over to Yusei.  
"Exuse me, are you Yusei Fudo?" She said seductively. Akiza glared.

"I am," Yusei nodded.

"I am a _huge_ fan of you, sir," She winked at him and leaned down. Akiza gave her a look that could kill. The flight attendant returned the gesture.

"Cool story bro," Yusei said and gripped Akiza's hand harder. Akiza snickered. The flight attendant stood up straight.

"Well, If you need anything, just call me. Would you like anything to drink?" She said sweetly.

"Nope. Akiza you good?"

Akiza glared, "Can I have a coke?"

"Sure," The stewardess grabbed a coke out of the cart and handed it to her. Right as she was about to walk away, the stewardess muttered under her breath, "Fat slut…"

Akiza's eyes widened and she blushed in anger and embarrassment. Jack, Crow, and Yusei bolted up from their seats.

"Excuse me, can you run that by me one more time?" Jack said through his teeth.

Yusei was inches away from her face, ready to punch the living daylights out of her.

"I said nothing sir's, I believe it was just your imagination…" She strutted past them all, into the kitchen. Crow stuck out his tongue behind her back, and Jack flipped her off.

(AN: lmao :p)

"Sorry about that Akiza," Yusei put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"It's alright, I'm kinda used to it," She gave him a small smile.

"Well, you shouldn't be," Yusei wrapped an arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Right before the plane was about to land, the rude flight attendant started walking down the aisle. Crow smirked, and stood out his leg. She tripped over it, spilling whatever she was holding all over her shirt. She screamed and ran into the back.

Yusei and Crow highfived, laughing. Akiza gave him thumbs up.

The plane suddenly gave a jolt, and began to land.

"Here we go guys!" Akiza said excitedly.

"Welcome to Vegas," Jack said with a smile.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!" Crow laughed.

"…or youtube," Yusei smirked. Everyone shared a laugh, and prepared to step off the plane.

**Woo! That's the end of this chapter :D I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! I also hope you liked my chapter hehe. Tell me what you think. Leave me any suggestions ;D I live in Vegas, so I said why not have them visit hehe. Oh, and by the way, **

**I started another story called Silver Roses. ****It's another Akiza x Yusei fanfic, so go read it :D **

**Please read it and let me know if you enjoy it ^.^**

**REVIEW PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE? **

**Please? **

…**..**

**Pretty please?**

"**My name is Doug. I have just met you, and I love you," (: **


	15. Chapter 15

They had finally reached their hotel room in the Mandalay Bay at a top suite. It had a beautiful sight of the city lights and all the people below it. Akiza pressed her nose against the glass, "This is _amazing!_" Akiza sighed.

"I know right. Hey, It's only 7 pm, let's go do something," Crow pulled out a tourist booklet.

"Ugh, I think I have jetlag," Bruno leaned his head against a wall.

"Suck it up you baby, this is Vegas. Get used to being tired," Jack snatched the booklet from Crow and chucked it. "You don't need this. I already know what we're doing first," He stalked towards the door.

Everyone shared a look of confusion. "Well?"

"We're coming, we're coming…" Yusei grabbed Akiza's hand and led her out the doors.

"Where are we going Jack?" Akiza asked as they made their way down the stunning hallway.

"We have tickets for a show," Jack pulled out five tickets that said JABBAWOCKEEZ written in bold letters. Akiza's eyes bugged out of her head. "No. Way."

"Yes way." Jack smirked and Akiza fist pumped the air.

The young adults made their way towards the Monte Carlo and found their seats. There was loud music playing, coating the air with excitement.

"I am so excited!" Akiza locked her fingers with Yusei's. Yusei nodded with a smile. Soon the lights dimmed and the show began. The amazing dancers flipped and jumped around the stage while everyone watched in awe. Suddenly in the middle of the dance one of the masked figures made their way down the seats, as if looking for a volunteer. Akiza shot up from her seat.

"Oh! Me!" The Jabbawockeez looked her direction with enthusiasm. He grasped her hand and led her up onto the stage. Crow and Yusei shared a look of disbelief. Akiza laughed as they began to dance around her, and one even, (much to Yusei's dismay) gave her a lapdance. (AN: I've seen their show. It happens lmao)

Soon Akiza was allowed to take her seat, and she sat face flushed with excitement and slight nervousness. Yusei quickly grasped her hand and refused to look at her. Akiza smirked and leaned on his shoulder.

The rest of the show flew by, and it was time for the young adults to take their leave.

"Okay, that was amazing!" Crow exclaimed and everyone agreed.

"That's crazy you got called up on stage," Bruno elbowed Akiza lightly and she squealed, "That was so. Cool."

Yusei just nodded and looked away. Crow smirked and leaned towards Yusei, "Look who's a jealous little puppy…"

Yusei punched his arm and Crow frowned. "Ow!"

After such a long day everyone went back to the hotel to get some sleep. Akiza slept in her own room, while the boys were split between two other rooms within the giant suite. Akiza found herself tossing and turning, not able to sleep in such a foreign place. She got up and decided to just stare out the giant wall sized windows.

She turned when she heard the noise of a door creaking open. Yusei walked over and stood next to her.

"Cant sleep?"

"No…" Akiza smiled. "Although I'm exhausted. What are you doing up?"

"The same…" Yusei threaded his fingers with Akiza's shyly. She smirked and suddenly started pulling him towards her room. His eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

Akiza shook her head, and stopped to look at the floor. "I..i bet I can sleep if you're next to me."

Yusei smirked and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. He lightly kissed her lips and pulled back all too quickly, meaning _sounds good to me. _

The two crawled into the large bed and shifted underneath the sheets. Yusei wrapped his arms around Akiza's waist and tugged her towards him. She pressed her face into his chest and gave a sigh of relief.

The two fell asleep quickly in each other's arms.

-**iz a page break ;D- **

_Ugh it's too early…_ Akiza thought, shielding her eyes from the dreaded sun. She turned to see Yusei's sleeping figure. She smiled and unconsciously began to weave her fingers through his now messy hair. His eyes flickered open with shock, but relaxed when he was met with familiar orbs.

"Hello."

"Sup." Akiza wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck. Yusei leaned towards Akiza's lips when they were met with an annoying noise.

"HEY! Get your love bird butts outta bed! We're burning sunlight here!" Crow opened the windows letting in maximum light. Akiza groaned and rolled over, while Yusei just glared.

"Do I need to come in that bed and get you two? You know very well that I will…" Crow threatened, waving around a spoon. Why a spoon was his weapon of choice? They had no clue.

"We're comin. Calm your tits," Akiza sat up, running her hands through her hair.

"MY TITS ARE CALM!" Crow screamed, and then slammed the door.

"Our friends.."

"I know."

**(_-_-_-_-_ I interrupt this story to bring you a page break. Waffles._-_-_-_-_-)**

The day went by quickly going by stores and different sights to see. They walked the streets ate at unique restaurants. Soon Saturday evening was approaching, and they were headed back to the hotel room to change their clothes.

"Why do we have to change? I think I look fine…" Bruno whined.

"Well, young blue haired one, if you wish to get into a Vegas club, you have to look good." Jack crossed his arms. "Like me."

"Yeah, we have to look ready to party!" Crow laughed at Bruno's reaction.

"This day has been so fun, I'm excited," Akiza giggled.

Yusei suddenly shot his hand up in the air, "Dibbs on buying Akiza's first drink,"

"Aww man, no fair," Crow pouted. Just as they were approaching the hotel, someone stopped them in their paths.

"Excuse me, are you the famous duelers from New Domino?" A guy had a look of glee on his face.

"Um..yes. Im Yusei, and this is Jack, Crow, Bruno, and-"

"Akiza! Oh my goodness, it's amazing to meet you all."

"I didn't think people here knew us…" Akiza said.

"Of course I know you guys. Everyone loves you all. May I have an autograph?" The teen held out a piece of paper and pen.

"S-sure," Yusei quickly signed as did the others.

"Thank you so much. Oh, and one more thing…" Just as he was about to walk away, he spun on his heel and yelled, " CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, and Yusei face palmed.

**Oh hey look a duck- aawww noo. It was a pagebreak. Sorry to disappoint you, I know you all love ducks.**

That night five teens stood in front of a club waiting for access.

"Hey aren't you them kids from New Domino?" The security guard asked.

"Uh…yes?" Bruno responded.

The bouncer opened the door, "Welcome,"

They all shared a look of disbelief, but smirked and stepped inside. Lights and music were overflowing the room, along with people laughing and dancing.

Jack immediately left looking for women most likely.

Yusei and Akiza sat down at the bar and began talking as she sipped on her drink.

"This tastes odd…"

"Yeah, you get used to it," Yusei smiled.

**Drinks and partying later.**

"Hey Yusei! Lets go dance," Akiza giggled, obviously a little tipsy, otherwise seeming like herself.

"Um… I don't really…"

"Come on!" Akiza grabbed his hand and they began dancing amongst everyone else. They turned when they heard a shriek, only to find Crow dancing on the bar, and Jack passed out on the floor. Akiza rolled her eyes and continued dancing. She looked to her left to see Bruno dancing shirtless with a random girl.

A gruff voice had Akiza turning her head.

"Hey babe, wanna dance?" He slurred.

"I'm already dancing. But no thanks," Akiza turned back to find Yusei gone.

"Yusei?"

"Your boyfriend left. Come on… lets go have some fun, " the man grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!"

"mmm, I don't think I will," He grabbed her other wrist, and brought her face close to his.

"Yeah, you heard her. Let go," Yusei stood behind her with his arms crossed.

"Make me." He slurred again.

"It would be my pleasure," Swift and as graceful as lightning, Yusei had punched the man straight in the jaw, and had Akiza protectively placed behind him.

"Oh so that's how it is. I can play this game," The large man wiped his mouth and took a swing at Yusei.

"Yusei!" Akiza cried, and he dodged the sloppy punch. He round house kicked the guy in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Fists and punches were being thrown, when suddenly a bouncer was in between them, breaking the fight.

"Take it outside!"

"He hit me first!"

"I don't care," The ginormous man quickly kicked out Akiza, Yusei, and the drunk off his ass man.

"Well…that was fun," Akiza smiled.

Yusei looked down at the floor and blushed, "Sorry I got us kicked out,"

"I wouldn't like it any other way," She swiftly kissed his cheek where a big ugly bruise was turning. "Thank you,"

They both turned when there heard a loud thud. She saw two bouncers holding Crow, Jack, and Bruno. They threw them out the building, and they landed roughly on the floor.

Yusei doubled over laughing, and Akiza just stared.

"What did you guys do this time…" She rolled her eyes.

Jack stumbled to get up, while Crow and Bruno just lay helpless on the floor.

Akiza chuckled, "Well, I guess we have to get these guys back to the hotel…"

"Or we can just leave them," Yusei smirked.

Akiza smirked back, then grabbed his arm while the two of them stalked off together happily.

"H-hey! Wait for u *hiccup* -us!" Crow yelled from the floor. Jack rolled his eyes and began walking.

"Hey B-b…bruno! We gotta go man…"

"No mom! My easter bunny gave me the dwarf yesterday!" Bruno rolled over on his side.

"…"

**I be finished! Can I get a woot woot? No? okay…. **

**Leave me any suggestions that you would like in this story. Im open to ideas ;)**

**So yeah…. I don't own anything. Nope. Just the clothes on my back. **

**Oh and check out Little Kuriboh, hes funny ;D **

**I AM THE SUPREME WIZARD, THEREFORE YOUR REASON FOR NOT REVIEWING IS IRREVELANT. **

**Press ze button**

**I love reviews**

**They are my source of power**

**MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Anyways do it.**

**Please? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting so long for an update. To make up for that, this chapter is gunna be extra-long :D I really hope you like it, because I really do :3 **

**(Warning: cheese) **

**I OWN NOTHING **

Akiza sat absolutely bored, watching Yusei tinker with a bike he was being paid to fix. She had tons of summer homework to do, and had already completed over half of it. After a while she decided she needed a break, and now here she is.

Yusei stopped, took a drink of water, and slid himself back under the bike. Akiza let out a sigh, and switched arms she was leaning on.

"Akiza," Yusei's muffled voice called, "If you're bored, just call up your friends,"

"Already did," Akiza examined her nails-hmm. Maybe she should paint them orange? Nah, orange is gross.

"Aaaand?"

"They're coming over in a couple hours," Akiza switched positions so that she was hanging upside down on the chair, and wrapped her legs around the back so she would balance.

Jack let out a moan from the other side of the garage. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously," Akiza laughed as her head began to turn purple from all the blood. "I know you hate Kunuko, but after knowing them all for so long, you think you two would learn to get along"

"Shes a pain in the ass, that's what she is." Jack growled.

"Aww come on man, she's not that bad. She's helped us a lot, ya know?"

"If you appreciate her so much, why don't you just ask her out!"

"WHA- I- I DON'T- YOU AUSTRALIAN DIC-"

"Break it up you two. I'm trying to work," Bruno scolded.

"This seems to happen a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yes Yusei. Yes it does."

Out of nowhere, the doorbell rang.

Akiza jumped up from her upside down position. "I GOT IT I GOT IT!" She staggered to the door and flew it open.

After quite a bit of squealing and hugging, Akiza spoke up. "Boy, you guys are early!"

"Yeah, I was able to get off work sooner than I thought," Mina smiled. Jack walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Me too! So I picked up these girls and we came right here!" Carly walked in and plopped herself on the couch. "Plus, Kinu has news,"

"Yep yep yep yep I do I do! Its super exciting, SUPER EXCITING!" Kinuko was jumping up and down clutching a paper In her hands.

"Woahh, calm down," Yusei wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Breathe and use your words Kinu," Crow laughed.

Kinuko inhaled and exhaled several times, before bursting out, "You'll never believe what's happening!"

"Just tell us!" Akiza grabbed her friend's shoulders.

Kinu held up a flyer, "They're holding a competition! It's called Band to the Death! This is the first year its happening and it sounds super, super exciting!"

"What is it?" Bruno asked, finally ripping himself from his computer.

"It's a competition for local bands only. Everyone plays a song, and you're judged by five judges. Whoever plays, and looks the best, wins a trophy, and a thousand dollars!" Kinu squealed.

"Uum, Kinu?"

"Yes Yusei?"

"You seem to be missing one thing.."

"Whats that?"

"A band."

"Pshh, silly boy! We do have a band! I can play guitar, Mina knows drums, and Carly and play bass!"

Kinu turned to an uneasy Akiza, "And then we have Akiza darling. Who kicks ASS as vocal."

"U-um..ive never sang in front of anyone…"

"Pleeeeaseeeee 'kiza?" Kinu, Mina, and Carly all begged with puppy eyes.

"You are ALL in on this?" Akiza asked wearily.

"Yep! So come on, will you do it?"

All eyes turned to Akiza. She suddenly smiled and hugged her friends.

"LETS DO THIS!"

After a bit of cheering, Jack let out a snort.

"You guys think you can win?"

"We know it!" Carly clenched her fist.

"You guys have never played together! And you think you have a chance? Hahah, you guys are ridiculous," Jack folded his arms.

"What, you think you could beat us?" Kinu stepped up to Jack so that they were nose to nose.

"Oh, I _know_ I could."

"Fine! You guys enter, if you win we will do whatever you say. And if _we _win, vice versa. Deal?" Kinuko stuck out her hand.

"Deal." Jack snarled, and reached out his hand.

"Woah woah woah, Jack! What are you getting us into?" Yusei yanked Jacks arm away before he could shake on the deal.

"What Yusei? Afraid of a little girl power?" Akiza taunted.

"N-no, Yusei just thinks it isn't a good idea to make such a-" Bruno quickly got cut off. "Aww, the boys are afraid!" Mina laughed.

After a few glances, the boys shook their heads in agreement, and all stuck out their hands to shake: "Deal."

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_- le potato -_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-

*With the girls*

"Alright! The meeting has begun! First of all, what should our band name be?"

All four girls sat around in Kinukos empty house with all her equipment. Kinu was able to pull some strings to get everyone their fitted instrument.

"Hm..what about the chicks! Cause, you know…we're girls!" Carly offered. "Plus baby chicks are cute and cuddly."

"Good idea Carly, but I think I'd like something a bit more…you know… fierce?" Kinu petted her chin.

"Yeah! Like sharp and dangerous!" Mina piped up.

"What about the spikes! Those are sharp and dangerous!" Kinu jumped up with enthusiasm. We could wear studs and leather~!"

Everyone shared a look, and started laughing.

"Hmm..what about… broken glass?"

"..The broken glasses….i like it! What about you guys?"

"Yes! I like it!"

"Me too!"

"Alrighty! Now onto our next business…picking a song."

*With the boys*

"So, tell me why I'm doing this again?"

"Because we don't want the girls to beat us! We're men! MEN DAMMIT!" Crow fist pumped. Bruno sighed again.

"So Jack, where did you get all this?" Yusei motioned to the guitars, drums, bass, and mike set.

"I had a friend in New Domino. Anyways, who knows what?"

"Whatya mean?"

"Well, what can you guys play?"

"Well, I know guitar! When I was a kid I used to hang out with this guy who had a guitar and-"

"Save us the novel crow. You're on guitar. What about you Bruno?" Yusei asked.

"Well…I can drum a little. But that's about it."

"That's fine. I know drum and bass, so I can teach you," Jack grumbled.

"So..that leaves me with-"

"Vocal." Jack said flatly.

"B-but I uh…"

"I've heard you sing as kids, Yusei. You'll be perfect. Besides..the rest of us sound like dying pigs…" Crow laughed.

Yusei nodded wearily. After a second he lifted his head and asked, "So..Ideas for band names?"

After a second of thinking, they all spoke at the same time, "5D's."

*With the girls two weeks later*

"Come on girls! We have to get this right," Kinu wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"We're trying Kinu…cut us a break." Carly adjusted the strings on her guitar.

"But I think we're doing pretty good so far…" Akiza smiled.

"We are, but we _have_ to beat the boys," Kinuko said.

"Yeah! Lets win that prize money!" Mina comforted.

Akiza nodded, "You're right. Okay, one more time from the top!"

*With le boys*

"Haha hell yeah! That was awesome!" Crow fist pumped.

"Agreed. Bruno you're doing much better," Yusei complimented.

"Thanks bro,"

"But it still doesn't sound right! The competition is in a week and we sound mediocre."

"Jack.."

"Well it's true!"

"Jack is right. We need more energy! Forget who you are and just jam!" Crow said excitedly.

"Yes master yoda"

"Shut up and play already."

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_- le bananas -_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-

"_Well Tina, you've seen five bands so far, what do you think?"_

"_Everyone is certainly bringing it today Todd! I have been absolutely blown away at the last performance."_

"_Yes Tina, I certainly agree. The judges are obviously impressed today. "_

"_To be honest with you Todd, im really excited for these next two performances."_

"_Why don't you tell the audience who they are?"_

"_The next two bands include members from Team 5D's! Including the famous Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, and Akiza 'the blackrose witch' ". _

"_What makes you think they decided to join this competition Tina?"_

"_I don't know Todd, but I am certainly excited to see what they have in store for us!" _

Akiza closed the curtain and turned to her band mates.

"I can't do this you guys."

"Don't talk like that! The guys are right after us, so we need to set up a huge bar for them to beat!"

"Yes, we can do this together Akiza," Carly took her hand. Akiza nodded and prepared herself to step out in front of the thousands of people.

The four of them stood holding hands as the curtain lifted and revealed the band. They all went to their respected places, and Akiza grabbed the mike.

"Hey Yusei! The girls are on!" Crow called. The four boys stood on the side of the stage, hidden from the audience, but a great view of the girls.

Akiza was wearing black shorts and fishnets with knee high boots. Her shirt was red and shredded, with a shimmery grey tank underneath. Her hair was down and had long spiked earrings and jewelry.

Kinuko had her blonde hair in braids, and was wearing black skinny jeans with holes in the knees. Her tank top was grey, and she had a checkered tie around her neck. She was also wearing a pair of rainbow vans.

Carly had a checkered skirt that reached her mid-thigh, with faded pink stalkings that reached her ankles. Her shirt was long sleeve, and she had a grey vest over it. Her choice of shoes was ankle boots the color of her hair. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing her glasses proudly.

Lastly, Mina wore her short hair spiked, and was wearing a black button up shirt that was only buttoned partyway. Underneath it revealed the top of a blood red bra that matched her strapless heels. Her faded white shorts reached her knee, with her school stalkings tucked underneath them.

"…damn" Crow mumbled.

"Yes. Damn indeed…" Yusei watched Akiza tap the microphone and smile to the audience.

"Hey everybody! We are The Broken Glasses, and we are going to perform Homecoming by Hey Monday." The crowd cheered, and quickly died down, waiting for them to begin playing.

Akiza clutched the microphone, and began to sing.

(AN: I suggest you look up the song so you get the feeling for it :) If not, you know. Just keep readin' :D)

_Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met  
_

Yusei's jaw dropped. She was amazing. _  
_

_And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?_

Akiza took the mic off of the stand and began to jump around the stage

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you_

Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said

Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?

Kinu and Carly stood back to back, playing viciously while Akiza continued to sing her heart out

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart_

You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away

Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

The audience rose to their feet and began cheering viciously. The girls dropped their instruments and bowed.

"Thank you!" Akiza called. After one more bow they left the stage.

"Good job girls," Yusei called, and they all exchanged hugs.

"You did good, but we'll do better!" Jack smirked.

"Sure! Whatever!" Kinu laughed. "Good luck!"

The boys went onto the stage, and the girls began jumping up and down with excitement.

"THAT WAS SO FUN!"

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_- le tacos -_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-

"_Wow Todd! What a performance! They were so high energy!"_

"_Indeed Tina, the crowd really loved them."_

"_Now for the 5D's. I hear the 5D's and the Broken Glasses have a bit of a rivalry going on, did you hear Todd?"_

"_Yes Tina, how exciting! The audience always loves a good band rivalry."_

"_Indeed Todd. Lets see what 5D's has to bring to the table"_

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_- le monkeys -_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-

Yusei slowly made his way to the mike. He caught a glance from Bruno that said "You okay bro?"

Yusei nodded and grabbed the mike. He closed his eyes, and thought about what Crow had said earlier,

"_Jack is right. We need more energy! Forget who you are and just jam!"_

Yusei opened his eyes and took a breath…

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_- le tomato -_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-

The girls stood from the side watching the boys carefully, secretly wishing them the best.

Yusei was wearing black jeans and a blue unbuttoned shirt, revealing his toned chest. He wore a grey loose tie, and his signature boots. His hair was the same, but his bangs were down in his face.

Jack wore white jeans with a leather vest and long sleeve grey shirt underneath. Around his wrists were leather bracelets. He wore his hair down also, instead of in its signature spike. He also had purple sunglasses on.

Crow wore no shirt, but a simple necklace. He had dark ripped jeans, and he had a beanie on. He was also wearing black vans.

Lastly, Bruno wore his hair back in a ponytail, and a simple rock tee-shirt. He wore ripped jean shorts and ankle boots.

Akiza blushed at her thoughts and turned her head for a second, before returning her eyes to the man who was speaking in the mic.

"Hey people. Our name is The 5D's, and we are going to sing Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy,"

The crowd squealed and Yusei muttered, "Here it goes…"

(AN: I LOVE THIS SONG :D Look it up. I think this song could totally be sung by Yusei ;D)

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
_

The band stood preforming with no emotion. Yusei stared blankly into the audience, and the rest of the band followed suit. "What are they doing…" Akiza muttered.

_Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
And weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

I'm two quarters and a heart down  


Suddenly the band spiked to life, Yusei ripped the mike from the stand, and began preforming with immense emotion. Jack and Crow rocked their heads to the beat.

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by_

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me  


Crow stood atop of the amp, and Jack was back to back with Yusei. _  
_

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..._

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Yusei looked back at Akiza, and smiled, then turned his head back to the audience and began dancing with the fans in the ground. Akiza squeaked and turned red.

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead

Yusei hopped back up on the stage and returned his mike to the stand.

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance 

The band jumped at the finishing note, and the audience screamed to life. The judges all stood on their feet applauding. The group took a bow, and returned to the back of the stage. The four girls all stood with their mouths open, gaping at the four.

"So…did we do okay?" Yusei asked.

Akiza suddenly ran and threw her arms around his neck. The girls followed suit.

"You win…" Akiza muttered into his shoulder.

Yusei laughed, "But they haven't even-"

"No. You win." Mina began kissing Jack.

"I didn't-know-you-could sing-" Akiza said in between kissing Yusei.

"Well, you were really amazing yourself" Yusei smiled.

"I love you," Akiza muttered into his neck.

"I love you too…" Yusei muttered back. She tightened her grip around his neck.

Kinuko threw her arms around Crow. Crows face turned red and he stuttered "W-what ar-re you-"

"That was hot." Kinu grinned. Crow grinned back and leaned in.

The group was interrupted by the announcers.

"_Well Todd, we have had some great performances!"_

"_Yes yes we have Tina. But it's time to bring out the winners!"_

"_Yes it is! Third place goes to The Stars and Shine! Come on out!" _a co ed group went out onto the stage and accepted the award.

"_Well Todd, tell them who got second!"_

"_Of course Tina, second place goes to….The Broken Glasses!"_

"I-is that us?" Akiza asked in shock.

"That…that's us?" Kinu mumbled.

"Yeah that's you! Now go!" Yusei pushed the girls onto the stage. They all bowed and accepted the award gratefully. The four came running back and showed the boys their silver trophy.

"_Now Tina, I believe it's time for first place!"_

"_Yes it is Todd! First place goes to…."_

The audience stood still, everyone holding their breath.

"_The 5D's! Come on out boys!"_

They all cheered and ran out onto stage. _"Congratulations first place! Here is your prize money and your trophy!" _

The 5D's waved and bowed, accepting their cheer. Once it was over, they came backstage and hugged the girls again.

"Well….that was exciting," Mina smiled.

"Yes…congratulations boys!" Kinu punched Jack's arm.

"You too!" Bruno called.

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_- le -_- -_- -_-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-

The group began walking towards the parking garage were all the bikes were.

"So…we won," Jack smirked.

"Yes Jack we went over this," Carly rolled her eyes.

"Sooooooo," Crow smirked.

"So?" Akiza asked.

"Did you forget about our little bet?" Jack asked.

"Aww…crap," Kina sighed.

"Muahah! When we get back you are SOOO getting it!" Crow laughed.

The girls sighed, and shook their heads. "What a crazy day,"

"Yeah…..those announcers were annoying as hell…" Akiza rubbed her temples.

All eight of them nodded, "True that."

**Well that was fun to write :D Ive always wanted to write something like this…so here it is. Please tell me if you liked it! I really appreciate reviews. They make me feel all fuzzy inside ;D **

**Sooooooo, yeah! HUGGLESSSSS ^,^**

***Waves watch in front of your face***

**When I snap my fingers…you will press the review button. **

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

***Snap***


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing please don't hurt me**

Akiza rubbed her eyes mercilessly, determined to learn all the medical terms in her book. It's been three months since she started med school and became an intern at the New Domino hospital. It seems like a great thing…but it's really not.

"AKIIIIIZZZZAAAA!"

Ever since she started medical school everyone in the house seems to think that she can fix EVERYTHING.

"Akiza! Akiza! Akiza!"

"WHAT CROW!" Akiza spun around to find him inches from her face. He held up his thumb.

"Jack slammed my thumb in the door! I think it's broken! Akizzzaaaaaa-"

Jack's snickering could be heard from the other room. "Ugh, let me see." Akiza grabbed his hand roughly.

"OW!" Crow yanked his hand away.

"You're fine Crow, go back to whatever little Crows do."

Crow frowned and stalked back into the living room. Akiza sighed, happy to have peace again.

"Hey Akiza,"

Ugh.

"Yes Bruno?" She asked.

"We're all headed to the satellite tomorrow. Do you wanna come?"

"The satellite? Why are you guys going there?" Akiza shut her book, seeing that she wasn't going to get any work done anyways.

"There's an inventors convention down there, and we could get a ton of new ideas!" Brunos eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well….that's not really my thing, but it sounds exciting. Sure, I'll go." Akiza smiled.

"Epic sauce!" Crow said, walking into the room with a huge ass bandaid on his finger.

"Crow, that is never going to be a thing. Stop it." Yusei called from the garage.

"DON'T CRUSH MY DREAMS YUSEI!"

-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_- -_-_-_- -_-_-_- -_-_- meow

Akiza trailed around behind Yusei observing each booth slowly. The boys in front of her weren't even giving her the time of day, but she really didn't mind. She was there for them anyways. She was being extra careful not to lose them though, due to the fact that she was unfamiliar with where she was. It's not that she didn't trust the people around her….they just kind of scared her…a little.

Akiza ignored the creepy look an old man was giving her and walked to the booth the boys were at. The four teenagers were practically fangirling over a motorcycle sitting behind a rope.

"Oh my gosh…she's beautiful." Yusei marvled. Bruno snapped a picture.

Akiza sighed and looked at her watch. "Hey guys…"

They continued to ignore her. Akiza grunted. "Hey. Guys." She walked up behind Jack and Yusei and promptly pulled on their hair.

"OW OW OW AKIZA!" Jack screamed. Yusei grunted and instantly surrendered, knowing better.

"Listen. If you guys wanna make that mechanic's panel it starts in 15 minutes…." She didn't even know why she bothered anymore.

"OH! Thanks Akiza! Come on guys, lets hurry," Crow instantly took off at full speed in search of the conference room. They took off running with him, and Akiza shuffled as quick as she could.

After a long walk they finally found the room, but groaned at the sign.

"Ugh…we have to wait another forty minutes!" Jack growled.

"Well what now? Do we go back?" Bruno asked.

"No, we walked all the way here. I'm not going back." Akiza crossed her arms and sat down promptly where she had been standing.

"Yeah, let's just wait until-"

Jack groaned super loud, and Crow began hitting his head against the wall.

"My gosh…can you guys not wait?" Bruno sweatdropped.

"No Bruno, these guys probably have the attention span of a cocker spaniel on meth." Yusei sat down next to Akiza.

"Well, to entertain the preschoolers-" Jack and Crow both glared, "Why don't we play a game?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Yusei sighed. Thank the mighty force above that Akiza was here, or he may have not survived these two.

Everyone sat in a circle in the convention hallway.

"What game?" Jack grunted.

"It's called –in my pants." Akiza smiled.

"What's in your pants?" Crow tilted his head with a pervy grin.

Akiza rolled her eyes, "The rules are you go in a circle and when it's your turn you have to say a song title followed by –in my pants. The person who can't come up with one or begins laughing loses!" Akiza clapped her hands together. Jack began chuckling, "Okay."

"Fireworks –in my pants." Akiza grinned.

"All the right moves- IN MY PANTS!" Crow shouted.

"Paradise in my pants." Jack said with a straight face.

"Polish girl in my pants." Bruno tried desperately not to grin.

"Uum…" Yusei thought for a second, "Locked up in my pants."

"Diamonds in my pants."

"So good in my pants!"

"Blow in my pants."

Crow made a noise that sounded like a suffocating pig.

"Imma be- in my pants."

"No one…in my pants."

"Animal in my pants."

"SHAKE IT IN MY PANTS!"

"21 guns…In my pants." Jack wiggled his eyebrows at some girls that were passing by. They made an "eeeew" noise and walked off.

"HAHAHAAHAH JACK GOT OWNED." Bruno began bawling.

"Bruno you lose! You're out."

"Aww…"Bruno scooted out of the circle.

"Don't stop the party in my pants."

"Please don't go in my pants!"

"My life would suck without you in my pants."

Yusei suddenly began chuckling, and his face turned red. "I'm out. I can't do this anymore."

Soon it was just between Akiza and Jack, who were nose to nose, determined not to break.

"I gotta feeling in my pants."

"I hate that I love you in my pants."

"I cry in my pants."

"What hurts the most in my pants."

"Wanted in my pants."

"Fastest girl in town. In my pants." Jack smirked.

"Eeeeeeeewwww…." Akiza said slowly, and tried so very hard to contain her laugh….but sadly failed.

"Ugh. I hate you," Akiza giggled.

"I WINNNNNNNN!" Jack stood up. "I AM VICTORIOUS."

"Sit down asshole we still have another fifteen minutes until the panel." Yusei said cooly.

"Hey….look If it ain't the satisfaction losers!"

Crow, Yusei, and Jack all froze at that voice. The three instantly stood up and glared at the people in front of them.

"Been a while eh? Didn't even know you came 'round these parts anymore." A tall man with four scary looking people stood behind him, all smoking.

"Roman." Crow spat out his name as if it was dirt. "Didn't know you hadn't killed yourself yet."

"Who…whos this Yusei? Akiza asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay behind me Akiza." Yusei whispered.

"Now now, let me meet this pretty lady." The man took a long drag from his cigarette.

"We beat you guys years ago, just let it go already." Jack hissed.

"But we want a rematch…" The man grinned a cheshire cat grin.

"We have no reason to fight you. Just leave, please." Yusei said as kindly as possible.

"What if we raise the stakes? We'll duel for your lady friend…." A man in his posse spoke up.

"Theres no way in HELL we'd ever make that deal," Bruno said, grabbing Akiza's arm.

"Draw your cards boys! We'll beat all of you pussys!" A bald stranger said. Akiza began to panic inside.

"Ey! Shut it Mr. Clean!" Crow growled.

"How 'bout we just skip the card game and deal this out like MEN," Jack snarled, and on the last word he promptly kicked the leader in the chest.

All of the people in the gang broke out into life and started taking swings at them. Yusei quickly took Akiza and hid her away from the fight. "Yusei!" Akiza called, but he quickly ran to help his friends. Watching the fight from her hiding place, she was surprised to feel someone grab her arm.

"Oh hell no." She growled. Within seconds she had her deck out, and she had a monster pinning the man to the floor. She looked back to the boys to see that they had defeated the rude gang quite easily.

"Good job love," Yusei put an arm around her shoulder and looked at the sad group of boys on the floor.

"Now what do we do with you…."Crow wondered.

"Lets just leave them here. We should head back soon anyways," Bruno said.

"BUT I NEVER GOT TO SEE THE MECHANICS PAN-" Crow began to cry, but was cut off by Jacks demeaning voice.

"STOP BEING A SISSY!"

**Wheeee :D its been sooooo long since I last updated D: I hope you people liked this one! I hope it was funny enough c; **

**If theres any way you want me to improve it or anything you'd like to see happen, just let me know. I really appreciate reviews, so pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase gimmie feedback :D**

**review or jack will show up at your door with a wrench and a bucket of lemonaid **


	18. Chapter 18

**Woah it's been a while**

Akiza lay on the floor with her legs sprawled out, an arm above her head, and another covering her eyes. She looked a bit like an overdramatic actor pretending to be dead.

"Uuuuugh," She moaned. "I cannot go on Leave me, save yourselves," She whispered the last two words and went completely limp on the floor.

She heard a noise above her head and opened her eyes. Yusei was standing over her with a look that said, "_What the hell are you doing."_

Akiza rolled over onto her stomach and moaned, "Yuseiiiii".

"Akiza?"

She whispered again, "I'm soo bored". When she got no response she opened her eyes again; no one was there.

"_Yuseiiiiiii!"_ she moaned. Yusei's voice floated from around the corner, "You're fine."

"No I'm not." She got into a sitting position. "We haven't done anything fun in _years."_

"We all went to Jacks duel a week ago."

Akiza snarled, "That's not fun. I mean _real _fun. You and I are the only ones home right now, and by the time we go to bed Jack and Crow will be getting home and Bruno will have woken up and left for work."

Yusei walked back over and plopped himself next to her on the floor. "I know."

Akiza leaned her head on his shoulder, " I want my family back."

She felt him freeze immediately. All his muscles tensed under her. "….your parents?"

She sat up. "No- well- you know I miss them dearly of course- but I was talking about my current family. My boys." Yusei relaxed a little.

"Yeah. We should plan something."

"It doesn't have to be anything special…I just…we're growing up and crap. I don't like it." Akiza huffed.

"Don't act like a spoiled child," Yusei flicked her nose, and she growled. "All right all right. I'll talk to the others."

Akiza grinned, "Yay!" She popped up onto her feet with excitement.

"But Aki," Yusei grabbed her wrist. "You shouldn't go into mother-mode yet. It's been a busy year for everyone. But our schedules should go back to normal within the next month or two. Just look forward to that. Okay?"

She smiled and gripped his hands. She leaned back, pulling him to his feet. But, she didn't balance herself out, and gave Yusei a grin before leaning back even further and sending them both back down.

"Woah!" Yusei breathed as he stopped himself from crushing Akiza. They were nose to nose, and began laughing.

"Ugh. What did I just walk into?"

The duo turned their heads to Jack standing in the doorway.

"Why does this always happen…" Yusei sighed, and sat up.

"It's not like I do it on purpose. Gosh, no ugh" Jack shook his head. "The least you could do is make it to a bedroom, not in front of the damn front door!"

"Spoil sport." Akiza, still on the ground, reached up and tugged on his coat tail. Jack swatted her hand away; she stood out her tongue and Jack gave her the finger.

"Jack…" Yusei rolled his eyes.

"_Yusei" _Jack mocked Yuseis voice. When suddenly..

"CROW!"

Crow came running through the front door and tackled Jack to the floor.

Yusei just walked away.

A couple weeks later, everyone was home, chatting. It was the first night in a long time that everyone had work off, and was able to all be in the same room together.

"Aw man, we should go somewhere!" Crow bounced up and down.

"But lazyyyy," Jack moaned.

"And tired…." Bruno added.

"Ugh you're all bums," Crow huffed.

"But we're _your_ bums- oh wait that did not come out right BEEP BEEP REWIND." Akiza waved her arms around in a backwards motion.

Everyone giggled, and then Jack suggested, "We could have a barbeque?"

"Pst," Crow snapped his fingers, "Ain't nobody got time for that."

"Crow you're not black."

"YOUR HAIR ISNT REAL."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

After a bit more of off topic chatter and arguing, Yusei spoke up, "But wait guys. We're not going to spend all of Friday night on the couches, are we?"

"Probably."

"That means yes."

Yusei rolled his eyes. Akiza sat with a puzzled look, but suddenly spoke up. "But a night on the couches can be fun!"

"What are you trying to say…" Jack squinted.

"Let's build a fort!"

There was a quick silence, and then Bruno said, "Akiza. Were grown adults. You don't really think were actually going to-"

"HELL YES I HAVENT MADE A FORT IN YEARS LET'S MAKE THE MOTHER OF ALL FORTS!" Crow screamed.

"Crow, shut up. You're going to wake up the crazy lady next door." Yusei said.

"But a fooort come on guys let's do it!" Akiza grinned.

" I guess I'll get blankets then…" Bruno went down the hallway.

"YES!"

After deciding that the living room was "too small" for the mother of all forts, they migrated to the giant garage. All the bikes were rolled and parked out the way, and a huge mound of pillows and blankets lay in the middle.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Umm…" Akiza pondered.

"You made us move all this stuff…and _you don't even know what we're doing!" _Jack barked.

"Hey! I'm still working on details here." Akiza held her hands up in defense. Jack face palmed.

"Hmm…" Yusei looked around the garage for anything they could use.

"What about this?" Bruno held up a spool of fishing wire. "We can use this to tie blankets to the railing above the garage."

"Perfect!" Crow and Bruno set to work tying blankets.

"Why do we even have fishing wire in the first place…" Jack thought out loud.

"Shhh…" Akiza whispered, "Don't question it."

"Hey, since this garage is two stories, we can make the fort two stories as well?" Yusei stood above everyone.

"Yes! And we can make it a tunnel up the stairs!" Akiza rushed over to help.

After about an hour of tying down blankets, setting up chairs, creating the mother of all forts, the group sat back and looked at the garage.

"Wow."

"Looks pretty damn good if I do say so myself."

"I agree. "

"Definitely."

"Let's go inside!" Akiza opened the "door" to the fort and huddled down on the floor.

Everyone sat in a circle inside the fort.

"So," Jack gave Akiza a look of un-amusement, "Is this really what my Friday nights have come to?"

"Yes." Akiza pulled out her phone. "Now I have a few game ideas we can play…"

Bruno laughed. "Best Friday night ever."

"Yeah dude! I mean, who needs dancing and clubs and music. Especially when we've got this kickass fort, the crappy garage radio, and pizza on its way!" Crow sprawled out on the pillows.

"So, what game ideas are you thinking Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"I was hoping we could play a game called doctor," Akiza smiled.

Crow wiggles his eyebrows.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Akiza laughed, and began explaining the game.

"One person is the doctor and leaves the room. The rest of the group comes up with a disease, and everyone pretends to have that disease. Then the doctor comes back and has to guess what the disease is!"

"Aww..thats not the fun kind of doctor.." Crow huffed.

"Theres only one girl in this room Crow. Not happening." Yusei glared.

"Fine fine," Crow sighed. "Let's play."

"I'll go first then…" Akiza got up and left the fort.

"So..what disease should we choose?" Bruno asked.

Jack began cackling to himself, and then muttered "Herpes."

"_Yes." _Crow high fived Jack. Yusei and Bruno shared a look of "_Oh my gosh why I hate my life," _but simply decided to play along.

"_Okay Akiza you can come in!" _Yusei yelled. The blanket door of their fort swished aside and Akiza crawled inside.

"Okay boys. What's wrong?"

Crow puffed out his lips and pointed to them dramatically. Bruno laughed, and jokingly make a noise of disgust.

"Um…do you have…a tooth ache?"

"Wrong." Jack critiqued.

Yusei gave Bruno a look and the two simultaneously began to point at Crow, "Eewwwww," Yusei tried not to laugh.

"Now no one will want to kiss you Crow…"

"Should never have made out with that stripper…" Crow said, with his lips still puffed out.

"HERPES!" Akiza yelled.

"_Ding ding ding _you win." Jack said. He clapped sarcastically, which earned him a glare from Akiza.

"Alright, who wants to go next?"

"I will." Yusei offered kindly. He left the fort silently.

"What should we choose?"

"Hmm…"

"How about the chicken pox?"

"Nah, boring."

"What if I kicked you in the dick?" Akiza laughed.

Crow paled, and Jack fist bumped Akiza, "_Yusei come back in!" _

After a few rounds of playing doctor, the pizza finally came. The look on the guys face was priceless when he saw Akiza grab the boxes and retreat into their blanket fortress.

"Um…how old are you guys?"

Yusei handed the man a twenty dollar bill, "You know. 22, but screw growing up," Yusei shut the door in the man's face and began walking towards the fort with a bread stick in his mouth.

"_Hey guys, we should put purple frosting on the pizza!"_

"_Yeah, just like how I should totally go put mentos in diet coke. Not happening."_

"_Aww but-"_

"_Crow. Shut up."_

Yusei laughed as he heard the banter from the outside of the fort, he crawled in and grabbed the box out of Crows hands.

"No way are you screwing up our pizza."

"NO GIMMIE THE PIZZA BACK."

"THEN SHUT UP!" An Australian accent yelled.

Akiza crawled into Yuseis lap, and smiled as she felt at home for the first time in months.

**I deeply apologize for the long wait ;_;**

**If you review I'll love you for a million years**

**They make me smile 3**


End file.
